The Love Story of Kaoru and Butch
by Mizushima Keiichi
Summary: The Rowdys are back!The girls are shocked at their discovery. To make matters worse,the boys went to their school!Will they begin to forgive each other and love each other or love and care for each other?I promise this story will not be boring anymore.
1. They Reappear!

**This is my new story specially for the green couple fans. Enjoy ;) I'm gonna change my style a bit so... um... patience?**

**Me:Well... watch think?  
Momoko:Mmm... why not all of us go in the story?  
Me:Thats why I meant,"SPECIALLY",ya got that?  
Miyako:What does it mean?  
Me:It meant,ALLof you are in it but the greens are the most times they appear,got it?  
Asuki:Take it easy,you know we girls can't stand pressure.  
Kaoru:Now,WHY does I have to be with this... URGH... fiddler?  
Me:Thats why!  
Kaoru:Because he's a fiddler?! :(  
Me:Of course,what else?  
Brick:Why don't you make a new character.  
Me:I just did...  
Boomer:Maybe... So,who is this Asuki?  
Me:She's my BFF's sister's Japanese name.  
Butch:Now that makes sense.  
Kaito:Yea... meh.  
**

**Me:OK!Now can we continue?I'll starting to use I want to narrate,I would let you know.  
**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my mom. Man,is she loud. I quickly got up and heard my phone vibrating. I look over and saw Momoko's message.

_**Kaoru,wake up~Its our first middle year in middle school~Momoko**_

I grabbed my duffel bag,threw in a few exercise books to take notes. I put my iPod in it and listen to the 200 songs that I downloaded. Many,right? ;)Anyway,I grew maturer and a bit tomboy. My hair had grown an inch longer than Momoko's. Miyako's hair are no longer put in pigtails. She put them into a ponytail and her front hair are clipped to the left side. Momoko didn't wear her bow anymore. She's also isn't the Momoko you know a few years ago... not boy crazy and less sweet-liking. Momoko also grown prettier every day. I went down to the living room and saw Dai and Shou tying their shoelaces,ready to go to school. I grabbed my lunch,stuffed them quietly and ate my breakfast. Slowly,carefully and quietly,I walked to them and I held my breath,meaning to shout at them. Then,

**"Don't even think about it,Kaoru."**

Urgh!Shou caught me!I said,"How do you know?"but instead,he turned around with a shock look on his face. He said,"Oh,I thought you are not there. I'm just practicing my maturity."Boy,am I ticked off and ashamed too. Dai is ready to go,leaving enough space for me to wear my shoes. After that,I ran to my friends' meeting place. On the way there,my phone vibrated again. This time is Miyako,

_**Kaoru,hurry up. We have a minute to spare!Momoko is getting** **impatient...**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and ran away. Just... a... block... away... Then...

**BONK!**

I bumped my head against something that seems hard. At first,I see stars but then,my vision got better and the 'something' helped me up. H eheld his hand and I realized who it is...

No... it can't be!It is!It always will be...

**BUTCH**

My eyes widened and he asked,"Are you okay?"I was gonna shout,"NO!I AM NOT OKAY!NOTHING IS OKAY!"but instead,I just ran away. Great,I have 10 seconds left...

9seconds  
Hurry!

8seconds  
Oh dear!

7seconds  
I'm at the gate now...

6seconds  
A round...

5seconds  
I'm gonna get there...

4seconds  
Oh,no!I'll never make it.

3seconds  
Come on,come on,come on!

2seconds  
Good!A turn.

1second  
There they are!

0second  
WHEW!MADE IT!YES!

Momoko and Miyako looked at me shocked at my condition. They pointed at my cheek,like they saw a spider or something. Then,Miyako,owned up,"Umm... Kaoru-san,you have a scratch there... did you fight with someone?"I touch my cheek and sure is. I felt a scratch there. Its bleeding!My eyes widened in surprise when I saw the blood. Miyako panicked and Momoko scrambled her duffel bag. She brought out emergency things out in a bright box(transparent). I stared in awe at the things she prepared this whole time!She said,"I want to be a doctor when I grow up instead."My mouth dropped open but she taped a plaster on my cheek. Then,she said,"What took you so long?!"I explained who I ran into and what I did. They were reliefed when I just ran away from Butch.

* * *

Momoko:Darn it!How could THEY show up?!  
Miyako:Maybe they want to commit suicide of us.  
Kaoru:Don't say it,do not say it. I just hope they will not come to our school!  
Miyako:Yeah. Who knows what would happen if they did!  
Momoko:Well... at l-least t-they will not know... right?RIGHT?  
Miyako:I don't know but they seem serious of coming to our school.  
Kaoru:Well,we should stick together. OK?

* * *

With that,they hugged each other and promised to take care of each other. As school is starting,Kaoru,Miyako and Momoko are lucky they had 8/8 classes together. Then,at their class,Miss Keane said,"Students,we have 3 new students,today. I hope all of you will be kind enough to help them."With that,I prayed and prayed that it would not be the Rowdys and did it work?

**Nuh'uh**

It shocked me to see those brats are gonna be in the same classes as my friends and me. Then,that bloody rowdy whispered to that slimy green rowdy and told it to the dirty blue rowdy. Man. I shot my friends a look. Since,we were sitting near the window together(Miyako's at the first place,Momoko is at the second seat and I am the third seat),we were nearly ticked off!I blew my top when Butch sat next to me. I am so frustrated I could scream!But,I gained my courage and payed attention to Miss Keane but that slimy Butch whistled a disgusting rap music but I ignored it.

After school,I went and met my friends at the bench near the tree. The students are all gone excpt my friends cause we were gonna study for the early exam to test ourselves wether we forgot what we learned last year. My friends started studying when I noticed realized we were being watched but I didn't know who!I told my friends about it and we ignored it. I can't stop it. While we were walking home,I saw hands caught my friends' mouths. Then,I too was covered. I smelled a sweet-smelling oinment and I passed out.

Before I did passed out,I heard whispers,"**I'm sorry,Kaoru-chan**"

**Well,that was long... its... 1,000 over words long. Wow!Never wrote that long before...**


	2. Truth and Lies?

**Last chapter,the PPGZ are kidnapped. Lets see the mystery catcher.**

**Kaoru:Uh... WHY do stories like this are ALWAYS the same?!  
Me:Why?  
Kaoru:Coz' it means,the main characters are kidnapped by the one who are obsessed with them and are saved by the OTHER main characters and the main characters fall in love and that's it!  
Me:Help. Call an ambulance. This girl is a psycho.  
Kaoru:Come on!Are you gonna do that?!  
Me:Just kidding. Hey,I thought I lost memory of Asuki and Kaito.  
Asuki:WHY?  
Me:Because,I made a plan that Asuki and Kaito will be the new students too!Dammit!  
Butch:Doesn't matter. As long as my little buttercup will be safe*cuddles Kaoru*.  
Kaoru:I am not yours!  
Butch: *puppy dog eyes*  
Kaoru:Are you gonna creep me out like that?!  
Me:Kaoru,its almost show time. Lets go.**

**Me:Well,I'll start with the main character,Kaoru. ;)**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I woke up to hear Miyako's sobbing. I turned over and saw a boy steped closer and held up her chin. I was so furious that I yelled at him,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!GET HER OFF YOU,RIGHT NOW!"The boy's eyes are covered in the darkness but I can tell that boy is shocked and another one pulled a handkerchief over my mouth. The suddenly,another boy steped closer and then fiddles with my hair. I pulled it back and he said,"This one is fiesty. Lets have a look over the red one." Then,to my surprise,Momoko is unconscious with bruises and scratches there lying on the corner of the floor. Her left eye is open but her right eye was closed like she winked. I can't help but feeling tears swelling up in my eyes when I see my friends' condition.

Then, a raven,flew through the window and dropped a gem,not bright into my hand. As I touched it,it flashed a light ad me and my friends are free!The raven tugged on my school uniform like it wanted me to follow it or something. I mentioned my friends to follow me quietly since the gem left the boys asleep. I followed the raven and then,it perched up a tree. Three boys are sitting there. As they put their heads to the left,so I can see them,I can't believe who was it!

**THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS**

Miyako and me stared at them in shock. Momoko is in a distance away. She held her hand because it is scratched badly. Brick saw her and jumped down from the tree,landing him on the ground. Then,he ran to her but when she saw him,she fainted. Luckily Brick caught her or she would break her head. She was breathing heavily. Brick gently carried her bridal style and told his brothers that they were going to the hospital.

His brothers jumped down and Butch held my arm and pulled me out of the woods. I don't know what happened after that cause,suddenly,he stopped and carried me just like the way Brick carried Momoko and held my left wrist. I blushed at his actions. I grew speechless. Then,he showed me the scratch and bleeding real bad!How can I not notice it?!Suddenly,my words are spoken,"How can this happen?!"Instead,he just told me,"You worry your fiends too much."

* * *

But then,seeing all of that blood made me faint. I don't remember anything after that. Before I realize it,it was dark. My parents are at the hospital beside me. When they saw me,they smiled reliefly. I can't see Butch anywhere. When I asked my parents what happened,they said,

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kaoru's POV(again)_

_My mom went out to buy some groceries when she noticed me lying around the garden. My mom quickly yelled to my dad. He quickly brought me to the hospital. There,the doctor said,"Your daughter is fine. She just need a bed rest here and she can go."My parents were relieved. At night later,after dinner,my mom told my dad about me. He got so tired of it that he sent her to the hospital with Dai and Shou in bed. My mom cried alot and she saw a figure ran away. He had rave black hair and green clothes. _

* * *

After that,my mom told me that the figure she was talking about is a boy named Butch. She said he told her that he treated my wounds with great care and my dad praised him. Then,my mom asked about him. I blushed when I heard she wanted to know!Finally,I spoke up,"He saved me from certain death... he is a friend of mine..."Then,Momoko and Miyako knocked on the door. Then,my mom let me have some alone time with my friends and she will come visit in the afternoon.

My friends shot me a sad look. I asked,"Whats wrong?"Momoko shook her head. Miyako breathed out a heavy sigh. Then,Momoko said,"We are kidnapped by Mitch and Natsuki-sempai" though Momoko didn't like him anymore. Momoko continued,"It was the rowdys. They asked them to do that. Because they are the one who's absessed with us. I was shocked!All this time,Butch did all that was all lies...

**"You've got a cut here,Kaoru-chan."  
**All lies...

**"I saved your daughter."  
**Not ordinary ones...

**"She is the one I've been waiting for."  
**BIG LIES!

* * *

As tears swell up into my eyes,I looked at them but a question came into my mind,"How did you know the rowdys did this?!"Momoko replied in a sad tone,"Himeko did. She saw everything that happened when she was strolling. Although we didn't trust her but this time,we had to."

* * *

I can't believe it!All this blushing are all fake!I can't believe it!

**Well,that was a bit tiring. I wanted to continue but sadly,gotta go to bed early. Big day tomorrow.**


	3. The Big Truth and Packs of Wolves?

**Last chapter,Kaoru is in the hospital. The Rowdys hurt her. Now,they have suspects.**

**Me:My elementary school achievements tests are worst!  
Kaoru:WHY?  
Me:I only got an A... the others are B. :(  
Kaoru:Duh,who cares...  
Me:What about YOUR lower secondary attainment?  
Kaoru:Fine,fine!I'm not a smarty-pants like you!  
Me:That's a bit of credit!  
Miyako:Du,du,du,du. La,la,la,la~.  
Kaoru:What are you humming about?  
Miyako:Hmm?Oh!I am listening to my fav Chinese music!  
Me:Whats the instrument?*feeling excited that she's a Chinese*  
Miyako:Bamboo flute.  
Me:That's my fav instrument when I was 3!  
Kaoru:But what did you became?  
Me:A f*****g writer. :( I also suck in the Sirens' story. :(  
Momoko:Well... you don't have to say the F-word.  
Me:Yeah...**

**Me:Okay,lets continue. Kaoru's POV again!For three whole chappie ,okay?Then,the rest of the girls.**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

The next morning,when I woke up,the birds are chirping beatifully and peacefully. I heard fighting outside. When I looked up,I saw Miyako and Momoko outside arguing with Brick and Boomer. I can't see Butch. I began to feel worried. I sat up,hoping they would notice me. Sure enough,Momoko pushed the door and stepped in. Then she went up to me and told me about something that griefed my heart. I don't know why but my heart saddened when I heard it. I had never been this sad before. When she told me,a shrill shock came over me. I stood up and walkedto the window. I was so frustrated that tears formed into my eyes.

When I saw Butch calling me from the bottom of the building,I ignored him and tried to blink back tears but he had a serious look and so,I opend my window. He looked relieved to see me. I heard him sayig,"You make me different!"I laughedand said,"Yeah,right!Like I(voice breaking)I believe that..."With that,I closed the window and turned to my back heading at him. I tried to blink back tears but... I can't. I slid down from the window and cried there. My knees are near my head,covered my face withmy hands and cried there. Momoko looked shocked. Miyako came in,with scratches. She then said,"A... wolf... talk... saying he wants to... to... see Kaoru but... I wouldn't let i-it c-come in..." I stood up,wiped away the tears and said,"You did a horrid thing. You should've let it come in to save yourself!"

Miyako also said,"Boomer and Brick... ran... ran... away..."Iwas shocked!My friend's boyfriend fled?Iam so confused!Wasn't Boomer supposed to save Miyako?This time I am so angry that I tore my hospital clothes(I have my clothes in the attire)off. I then jumped from roof to roof. When I reached the boys' hideout,they were chatting with each other. I heard them. They said;

* * *

**Butch:I can't believe Kaoru will not believe me!  
Boomer:However,we are not guilty to them but we have no proof.  
Brick:Not even my dear believed me.  
Boomer:If they want to go,let them. We will love them forever.  
Brick:You're right,li'l bro.  
Butch:What should we do?  
Boomer:I have no idea.  
Brick:How about a date?No... bad idea. They wouldn't go anyway.  
Butch:I just wish that someone would tell them we truly love them.  
Brick:Me too. I'm beggining to feel worried.  
Boomer:Me three.  
Butch:What should we do?  
Brick:You visit yours. We're staying home.  
Boomer:Yeah. Good luck,though...  
Butch:Bye and take care.**

* * *

Then I quickly went to the hospital,wore my attire and covered myself with my blanket. Then,I fake sleep. He opened the door and went in. When he saw me,he whispered,"Oh my dear. I know I hurt you,I'm sorry. I need you to know I loved you and cared about you. I love you,Kaoru-chan." With that,he held my hand and held it up to his face. I then gently opened my eyes and said,"Its not your fault." He looked shocked and I can tell he cried. He took something from his pocket and held it into my hand. When I looked at it,its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!Its the shape of a heart(half) and in the middle is my name in beautiful letters. He said,"That is only half of the heart."Then,he held up his and wore it. It had his name too.

When he combined them,

**Kaoru + Butch**

I felt tears of happiness streamed to my face and I hugged him. I have never cried this much before. Then,he hugged me back. I felt happiness on me for hours. Then,its 12:00 noon. He said,"I think I should go."I smiled and aid him good-bye but a question comes back into my head,"WHO IS THE WOLF?"A few hours later,my mom came in. She sad that I can go back now. I'm so reliefed!But the question is stronger. When I closed the door,I felt a tug on my clothes. It was a wolf!Then,I was pulled away. When I realized it,I was pulled into a house,dirty and looked abandoned. Then,a pack of wolves surrounded me!I really need help!Then, a grey wolf stepped out carrying a picture in its mouth. It is Butch!What do they want with him?

At the corner of my eye,I saw the door open. When I looked who it was,it was who I expected. BUTCH. He is also caught. I giggled at his condition. When he sawme,he ran over to meand held my arms. "Are you okay?"I smiled and nodded. Then he said,"Thank goodness you're okay!I saw that wolf caught you and I tought you were hurt!You are fine,are you?" I nodded again. Then,a black wolf appeared. It looked like a tamed one.

SUDDENLY...

**Oopsie!Thats a wrap!The next chapter will hold the suddenly part.**

**;) Review if you want,please!**


	4. Unexpected Exciting Things going On

**Okay... so last chapter was when Kaoru and Butch surrounded by wolves. Now,time to see whats wrong.**

**Me:Its nighttime when I wrote this dialogs.  
Kaoru:What about biology?  
Me:Dialogs,Kaoru,DIALOGS.  
Kaoru:Oohh...  
Me:Whats wrong with your hearing?  
Kaoru:You're gonna buy me an earring?!Ick!  
Me:It looks like when you played basketball,the ball hit yur ear!Now I have to send you to the hospital!  
Kaoru:So you won't be writing?  
Momoko:Hey,you can hear clearly.  
Miyako:Yeah!  
Kaoru:GREAT!Secret blown...  
Me:Thats OK. I'll continue tomorrow.**

**Me:Let's continue!Momoko's POV until chapter 6.**

* * *

I was worried about Kaoru. I saw that look on her face. Then,Brick came to me. He said,"Hey,Momoko. Are you looking for Kaoru?" I replied in sad tone."She's gone."

He had a small shock look on his face. I felt my head being lifted and then Brick kissed me. When we're done,he looked at me but I turned around and headed home. I didn't know I was being followed. When I reached home,nobody's there. I went upstairs and closed my bedroom door.

SUDDENLY...

I was pushed to my bed. My eyes were closed. In my horror,when I saw who was it,I blushed profusely. It was... Which I know... With no doubt... Brick. He then kissed me while his hands are at either sides of my hands. I pushed him away from my lips but that doesn't work. He is pressed against me. When I did got out from his grip,I only wanted him more. Wait!What are you thinking,Momoko?!You can't want a molestful guy!But then,a sound came from downstairs,

**MOMOKO-CHAN!I'M HOME!**

"Great!"I thought,that was when Brick stopped 'molesting' me and let go of me. I looked at him but he sat on the bed sighing. I gently laid my arm around him but HIS arm hugged me tightly and we sat there,hugging each other. I never felt this warmth I've ever had. It was like he was warming me from the cold. I blushed at thought at my head,"Momoko!What the hell are you doing?!"But then,Kuriko came bustling up into my room. She brought someone along. When I looked over,it was Kaoru with an angry look on her face. I just noticed Butch is tagging along. When Kuriko saw what I was doing,she blushed and quickly pushed the greens and shut the door with a,"SLAM"

I tried to push Brick's hand away from me but I can't!His grip is so... so... gently strong... I love it. But I can see Kaoru blushed when Butch decided to tag along. I knew she would like it. ;) Then,Miyako bustled in. I can believe it! I was gonna mention abou her but here she is! She was panting but she locked her eyes on the Rowdys. She then inhales and exhaled slowly. She said,

**Boomer is under attack of packs of wolves! Hurry!**

I was shocked! She had tears forming in her eyes! The boys transformed and told us to stay put. When they were completely out of sight,we transformed and went. Before we could reach there,we heard screeches,growlings and yelpings. I sweat-dropped,screeched and yelp?Aren't those for cats and dogs?Miyako-err-I mean,BUBBLES' eyes grew wide as saucer plates. OH GOD DAMMIT!The boys were heavily defeated. Seeing the boys' condition(including Brick)I was angry. REAL ANGRY!

As I got angry,a source of energy entered into my body. Before I know it,I was freezing them(the wolves)with my ice power(I didn't know whats it called). Then,the boys woke up really slowly. When they did,I mentioned my friends to detransform. After that,we came running to the boys. Well... all of us... except for Kaoru. She's not liking Butch anyway.

Miyako is hugging Boomer tightly. Brick is holding me like what he did in my bedroom after my sister called. Kaoru?You don't want to know. So far,Butch is trying to hug Kaoru but many time failed and now a success!

"Eww!Get your stinking hands away from me!"

"No way!You're just way too cute to cuddle!"

"Do you expect me to believe that?!"

"Whats the worst that could happen?"

"I said get away from me."

"Aww.*puppy dog eyes*"

"I've said before. ARE YOU GONNA CREEP ME OUT LIKE THAT?!"

"Yup. I will do it until you hug me back."

"No way,hopscotch-ing casanova."

"Yes way,cutie pie."

"Don't say useless stuff in front of me!"

"Just one itsy tiny bity hug?"

"URGH!Why do I have to listen to you?!"

"Yes?"

"FINE!"

"YESS!"

* * *

Kaoru hugged back but not touching his back. She mumbled something about the "MF" word... I giggled at her reaction. After what seemed like FOREVER the hugging broke up and Butch gave a smirk making Kaoru blush. He then laughed and said;

**WAIT... Aren't you suppose to stay put?**

Oh shit...caught in the act again. I was stammering but gained my strength and said,"We'll discuss a big matter we've been hiding from you guys at my house."

AT HOME...

Nobody. I noticed a note stuck next to the telephone. It said;

_**Dearest daughter,Momoko,**_

_**Your father,Kuriko and I went on vacation for three months. Sorry for not telling you. Tell your friends that we invited their parents and siblings including Miyako's grandma. We realized they need a rest from taking care of you. We'll be back after 3 months,OK?Sorry...**_

_**Your lovely mom**_

I thought,"JUST GREAT!Now I have to be alone and let my family to go away for 2 long winters? I really hate it!They will have fun in the sun while my friends study and no rest. :( Why is my life so cruddy?Especially my mom,why didn't she bother to phone me?!She must think I need to study. Just then,my phone rang.

* * *

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Momoko?"**_

_**"Hey,mom."**_

_**"Are you okay?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Daughter,I'm sorry for not bothering to phone you..."**_

_**"Thats okay,mom. I know you think I must study hard."**_

_**"No. Its just that,a hurricane hit the plane we boarded...so..."**_

_**"No...don't say it... do NOT say it..."**_

_**"Yes. We have to be gone until the end of Summer. I'm sorry we can't spend time together..."**_

_**"So,you're gonna leave me home and that's it?My Summer vacation is ruined?"**_

_**"I am very sory."**_

* * *

Then,my mom hung up. 5 MONTHS?!I can't see mom for 2 long,bittering winters and my best summer vacations?!That is 150 days! :( This is not a leap year,thank goodness or I'll have to wait for 151 days! When I told my friends,

Kaoru  
Wanted to punch someone.

Miyako  
Wanted to cry

Me  
Frustrated

Boys  
Smiled REAL BIG!

The girls and I looked at each other"What are you guys gawking at?"I asked. Brick replied,"That means we can spend time sleeping at YOUR houses.

The girls and I looked at each other(Again)and shouted...

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

I can't believe it!How could they think of that?!

**CUT!**

**Done!Successful!Thank you 4 reading. I'm sorry for not uploading for so long. I just caught my eyes on Vampire Madness. It's so exciting!**


	5. Reds Love Story

**The boys thought of staying at the girls' house!They are staying at Miyako's "house" since it has many rooms.**

**Me:Well?  
Miyako:My mansion?  
Momoko:Good. They won't eat my snacks!  
Kaoru:AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS,BUTCH!  
Butch:Come on,where's the fun?  
Brick:Hmm...shool is starting. Didn't you guys study?  
Boomer:*throws 2 pairs of earmuffs to his bros.  
Girls:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Butch:Whew...that was a shock.  
Momoko:Why us?At least... WHY ME?!  
Miyako:You're lucky. I'm getting too distracted to the fan guys...  
Boomer:FAN GUYS?!  
Kaoru:Looks like somone's jealous.  
Boomer:J-Jealous?!N-Nobody's j-j-j-jealous!  
Brick:You still didn't know how to lie... -_-**

**Me:Lets continue!As promised,Momoko's POV.**

* * *

Great. Miyako didn't have enough rooms for the 6 of us. As expected,we'll have to sleep together!So,when I and Brick went into our room,I needed a pair of earmuffs. Kaoru is so FREAKING LOUD!Here is what they said;

* * *

_**"Eww!Get it off!"**_

_**"What do you want ME to do?After all,he is mine."**_

_**"You're its master,COMMAND IT!"**_

_**"Sigh. He's a lover boy."**_

_**"What the *car honk* do you mean?!"**_

_**"Well...it'll sneak up your *car honk*."**_

_**"My *car honk*?!"**_

_**"Duh,what do you want ME to do?Huh?"**_

_**"I want you to take this *car honk*ing spider off me!"**_

_**"Okay. Take off your shirt."**_

_**"Pervert!"**_

_**"Do you want the spider to spread venom?"**_

_**"Duh,its not a tarantula."**_

_**"Uh...it is."**_

_**"EWW!Get it off!"**_

_**"THERE IT IS!"**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"At your cups."**_

_**"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"**_

_**"There it is...just abit closer and... VOILA!"**_

* * *

Its a realief to hear they are chattering instead of yelling. I am so sick!Then,I accidentally saw Brick half-naked. I just realized that he's gonna take a bath. My,did I blush. When he saw my face,he smirked. I blushed more than EVER!I just went under the covers and crawled there. I heard stomping foot. I heard the bathroom door open then closed. I sighed of relief. When I got out of the covers,Brick is in front of my face. I felt my face burning. He smirked again. I feel like fainting. Then,everything went black.

* * *

**SORRY THIS IS ABIT SHORT. THIS IS JUST HALF OF THE WAY. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FULL PART,OK? **

**;)**


	6. Flashback and New Member

**Last chappie was the love story of the reds. ;) This is the last,OK?Miyako's POV is next. This is the flashback of Kaoru and Butch at the pack of wolves' hideout.**

**Kaoru:Why now?!  
Me:Sorry... I didn't write the story. I gave it to Ms *******.  
Butch:Oh...  
Miyako:Why don't you say,Miss Other Writer?  
Me:Great idea!  
Boomer:I thought you said,"Miss Director"?  
Me:Nah. Say,why isn't Momoko or Brick say anything?  
Miyako:Yeah. They seemed awful quiet.  
Boomer:I'll see for myself.  
Momoko:*whisper,whisper,whisper*  
Brick*whisper,whisper,whisper*  
Boomer:Gomenasai...  
Brick Momoko:WAH!  
Brick:Don't you ever heard of knocking?!  
Boomer:Sorry.  
Miyako:We were just talking about you.  
Momoko:Fine. Lets umm...go to the story?  
Brick:We'll tell you what you want to know later at the end of the story.**

**Me:Momoko's last chapter.**

* * *

I slapped Brick then I opened the door and left for downstairs. Miyako saw me and the others looked at me confused. Miyako spoke up,"Momoko-san,are you okay?Are you running a fever?"I just shook my head and turned to Kaoru. I asked her,"A few days ago,you left the hospital but you did not went back. What happened?"Kaoru just sighed,drank a cup of water just as I heard the tap water running. Kaoru began her story,"The..."

* * *

_**Flashback with Kaoru's POV**_

_**The mystery comes as a black wolf came. It seems to look at Butch and me up and down. It smiled and gave me a letter. I looked surprised but popped it anyway. Butch also looked. **_

I let them see the letter and the flashback continues...

_**The letter said;**_

_**Dear Diane,**_

_** You know how much I love you. When you read this,I have broken up with you. Don't ever come back to me again. I didn't have anything to do with a slut like you.**_

_** I saw you and him walking together. I decided to have an affair with another bitch. She is so sexy unlike you,an unsexy slut. You are just as useless as a dead flower. No,not a flower,a dead BODY! You must not come back to me again. I'll delete your phone number and any stuff that made me know you.  
**_

_** Your ex,  
Haru**_

_**I never know how much that letter pierced my heart. Butch looked like he was gonna burn the writer. I calmed him down and the wolf asked my name,"NAME?"I replied,"Kaoru Matsubara. Nice to meet you,Diane."  
**_

_**The wolf looked at me and said,"I am not Diane. I'm Rin. That fox over there is Diane."I looked at the corner and saw a fox. Its fur is pale like orange and white colours mix together. The fox lifted its head up when the black wolf called it. Its eyes gleamed but they were sorrowful. Her fur are pale. Then,a grey wolf approached her. **_

_**The grey wolf growled and said,"Hello,Diane."Diane looked at the wolf and glared growling also. She replied,"Fuck you,Haru."Haru smirked and the two glared and growled. Finally,Haru said,"That slut with you is a fox so don't blame me.  
**_

_**Diane pounced at the wolf and the two were fighting but after an hour,Diane and Haru are covered in scratches and bruises. Haru immedietlly fainted and laid down there and the other female wolves glared at Diane. I shielded Diane because she was hurt enough. Then,she too had fainted. I carried her and went tot he vet. The doctor said,"This fox is lucky to have survived. Come back after a week and it will heal."**_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

We were in awe at how much she can say. Then,there was a knock on the door. Miyako opened it and there is the fox. Miyako called Kaoru. She went and saw Diane. Diane has bandages around her wounds. Diane smiled and said,"Can I stay?" Kaoru was so happy that she let her in with open arms. She introduced Diane and she smiled. Finally,a new member in the family.

The next morning,I heard laughs and stories. I bet it was Kaoru,Diane and the others. I smiled at their laughs and I giggled. I heard a voice,"Lovely,isn't it?"I replied with a nod. I knew it was Brick. I turned around and saw Brick smiling at me. I can't believe he was holding my waist. I blushed but I smiled and giggled at their laughs. Brick looked at m like I was crazy. I think he heard the laughs because he started giggling too.

And that morning,we spent time with our new adopted sister,DIANE.

**I just love this story. Anyway,after this story,I decided to write a new story with animals too! :D I am so happy!Well,hope you guys love my chapter. ;)**


	7. Broken Hearted Kaoru

**Sorry but...this chapter have a bit mix of POVs. Okay,got a problem?**

**Me:Hey,the ending of the last chapter is the best I've ever wrote.  
Diane:****Ya' sure 'bout that?  
Me:Diane!What happened to your voice?!  
Diane:Mah voice is like that. Got a problem with that?  
Me:No,its just that...your voice seem perfect...before...  
Diane:Well...if you think so.  
Kaoru:You know,readers,think of Applejack from My Little Pony;Friendship is Magic.  
Me:Yeah. Like those farm girls.  
Diane:None of your damn business.  
Me:Oh come on. You know,I'll find you a new boyfriend.  
Diane:I don't think you dare!  
Me:Oh,I will.  
**

**Me:Well,lets continue the story,okay?**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

When I was playing with Diane,my friend,Gwen called. She said I have to meet her. I told her that I couldn't make it. Gwen insist I go cause its sort of important or something. So,I had to. I excused myself and my friends just stared in shock. When I reached where Gwen and I are meeting,she looked at me with her disgusting friends. They said,"We are fans of the Rowdys and YOU are getting in the way!"I stood there in shock!I never thought they had jealous eyes!They saw my face and they smirked. They even said;

**DO BUTCH EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU?**

How can they ask such a thing?!I just shook my head. One of Gwen's friends said,"You know,I always didn't like your looks,your face,your ugly hair although it is silky smooth now. And I don't want you near the boys EVER AGAIN!"I looked at them with my eyes wide open. I can't believe they said that!I just stood there in shock and grief!Another girl,Gwen's friend named Fujiku said,"You know,my friend is right. WE want to be near Butch forever and ALWAYS!We don't want an ugly girl like YOU to ruin our plans!You GOT THAT?!"I slowly nodded and Gwen stepped closer,"I think you need to give Butchie boy,this."She handed me an envelope. It has hearts all over the envelope as a background. I looked up at them and Gwen said,"Go on,open it. I am sure you are DYING to know whats inside,right?"Desperately,I ripped the envelope open and read in my head.

**Butchie ~~,**

**Its us,your adorable fans. We just want to be your dates. That wouldn't matter right?Since we loved you SOOO much that we can't stop thinking about you!You are like,SOOOOOO HOT!We really dreamt to sleep with you and wanted your first kiss. Oh,Butch,you are like the best boy in the whole school!We want you to visit our homes and kiss us. ;) We really love you!**

**Your fans.**

I folded back the letter and tears formed into my eyes. Gwen smirked when the others laugh. I clenched my fist and said;

**Why can't you guys leave me alone?I know you guys enjoy torturing me but this is enough... I don't know why you guys are so bad with me...**

They just laughed. Gwen said,"Huh. If you accept to let Butchie Boy go,then we'll stop torturing you or else."I gave thema no as an answer. Gwen had this disgusted look on her face and threw knives at me. I closed my eyes and I heard the knives clanking. I didn't feel any pain. When I opened my eyes,Butch's back is facing me. I blushed when he turned around. He looked at my condition and smiled with relief. He said,"Kaoru,I won't let anything hurt you,okay?"I nodded and then he turned around,facing Gwen who looked disgusted.

I felt like I am fainting. After that,I slid down a tree and then everything went black...

* * *

Miyako's POV

I can't seem to find Kaoru. She said something about urgent. Then,I heard banging at the door. It was Butch with Kaoru!I ran to open it. There stood an unconscious Kaoru being carried by Butch(bridal style of course). I was in TOTAL SHOCK!Kaoru was going on an urgent problem but ended up unconscious. Not that she had been beaten but I think she hurt her head or something. I'm not so sure. 'This must be Gwen's fault!'I thought but when Butch told us,we were relieved.

There is a ring on the door. I saw a note at the crack of the mansion door. When I opened and read it,my eyes were like SAUCER PLATES!It read;

**Hello,sisters and brothers,**

**I have given Kaoru a letter and she read it. This is a new one. Read it and FULFILL IT!**

**We,Gwen,Fujiku and Fanny did NOT want Kaoru to go near Butch again. We want him to always be ours. Tell dear Kaoru to NOT go near him again,you hear? **

**We know Miyako have alot of boy fans,Kaoru had boy and girl fans and Momoko had NONE!Hah!Like Brickie would fall for a complete slut like her. She had no social life,whatsoever.**

**Miyako may have boy fans but she's a weak slut!Just like Momoko. I don't want to insult but... we want The Rowdys to come ad be with us forever!**

**Your enemies and adorable fans,  
Gwen,Fujiku and Fanny**

* * *

I turned back to face curious eyes. Momoko's eyes were flaming,so is Brick's. Butch looked angry. Boomer with his eyes glassy. I asked them one by one why...

Momoko:**They insulted me!  
**Brick:**They called me** **Brickie!**  
Boomer:**They are hurting Miyako's feelings!  
**Butch:**They have no sense of humor,whatsoever.  
**Diane:**They insulted my savior!**

* * *

When I heard sobbings on the upstairs room,we sneaked up to Kaoru and Butch's bedroom. We heard some sobs and cries. Then we opened the door a bit,leaving enough room for us to peek. Kaoru is talking on her phone softly. But I heard Kaoru's voice;

**Why do they have to torture me so much?I never would've thought they were my BFFs before Miyako and Momoko. I tried to change them but their desire is so greedy... I just...can't stop my tears... Uhh huh. Yup. Gwen,Fujiku and Fanny... OK. I'll try ignoring them... yeah. You're right. Mmm hmm. Bye.**

After the phone call,we quickly run downstairs and act like nothing happened. Diane was sleeping. Its a good thing 'coz she's an animal. Animals never lie. Butch and Boomer watched TV,Momoko and I went to chit chat. What about Brick?Well,he's fighting over the remote with Butch. Kaoru came downstairs and she acted like nothing's wrong,either. Diane woke up and gave her the note.

Kaoru saw the letter and her eyes widened in shock. She dropped the letter and ran out of Miyako's mansion. We chased after her but Butch ran the most distance.


	8. Death of Diane

**Okay,now let me see what I had in store for all of you. Kaoru ran away and then bla bla bla.  
**

**Me:Where's Kaoru?  
Diane:Don't you know?She ran away!  
Me:Ooh...thought I had amnesia.  
Brick:What were you doing?*angrily*  
Me:I'm...err...getting ideas of course!  
Momoko:STEALING ideas from other stories?*angrily*  
Me:I...err...umm... I... URGH!  
Butch:How dare an author do that?!  
Me:I said...umm...no?  
Kaoru:I saw you reading another PPGZ story. Now we will make a deal!  
Me:WHY?!  
Kaoru:So that we will forgive you.  
Me:FINE!WHAT DO YOU WANT?!  
Kaoru:We'll bet 3. 1,make this story LONGER than 10 chapters. 2,make this chapter with Epic fights. 3,make Diane a powerpuff,UNDERSTAND?!  
Me:OK,OK,OK!  
Butch:Well,lets go to-  
Me:THE reviews. Lemme see,4 reviews from Kimeko-chan123 giving encouragements. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  
Kaoru:Hmm... Kimeko-chan's reviews are these,  
**

**WHO DARE DO DAT?!  
Good luck for your big day!  
Keep up the good work!  
You did very well!  
Right!This story is getting interesting by the minute!But if the boys do anything out of line... IMA TELL SKATE-PYON!  
Kawaii *blushes***

**Me:And 2 reviews from Mystical Raven,also  
Butch:It goes like this;  
**

**Cute,this story is precious.  
Ok. I'm a little confused but I'm sure I'll figure it out. But still,I do like it... I just don't get whats going on.**

**Me:And 1 review from YunaKuroba  
Momoko:Just a smiley face;**

**:3**

**Me:Well,thats it. I'll answer your reviews after the story. WAIT!Didn't Brick and Momoko promised to tell us what they are whispering at Chapter 6?!  
Brick:FINE!We promise to tell,OK?!  
Me:You'd better,OR ELSE!  
**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

When I can't run any longer,I felt tears of sadness escaped from my eyes. I didn't realize I went into the forest,so deep. I went to a small "balcony" that was built a few years ago. I sat there enjoying the wind swaying through my hair. Ahh... I haven't felt this alive before. Then,I heard someone panting. When I looked back,I can see a raven haired boy. He was panting and puffing like he was running for miles. Then he said,"There you are..."I just realized who it was. Could it be Butch who tried to catch up with me?I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me and heard rustling. He looked back and sweat-dropped while backing away. Our eyes are glued tot he rustlings. Then there is...

**AAHH!**

**AAAHHH!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Stop shouting already!"I yelled. They looked at me and then;

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**

I had a tick mark on my forehead and my mouth is twitching. I then threatened...

"U-RU-SAI... (Shut up)"

The girls stared at me and sighed of relief. "What?!" I asked. They turned at me and said,more like a reply,"You're OK!We thought you fainted again!" I never knew how much they cared for me. Diane came out of nowhere and pounced onto my arms.I looked at my front but the others looked behind their shoulder and saw Hara! He had this little smirk on his face. Diane became a young lady. She glared at Hara and HE turned into a young boy and smirked at Diane.

At first,Diane muttered,"F**k this m*****f****r." Then,she turned back into a fox and threw herself at Hara. They both wrestle on the floor. At last,I can't take it anymore. I seperated them and Hara stared at Diane. He said,"Lemme at her! She's a useless slut now!"I yelled at him,"What do you want with her?!THIS?!"I pointed at the hurt fox lying on the ground. I continued,"She loved you before you hurt her!"He quickly ran away. I saw Diane bleeding. Since Momoko had healing powers,I quested her to heal Diane. Suddenly,her eyes widened in shock. I asked why and she replied in a low voice...

_**Diane's dead...**_

I yelled her name and Butch comforted me. Tears formed in the girls' eyes. The boys sniffed a little. Then,Diane was lifted from the ground by the wind. Our eyes widened. There,standing before us is an angel,Diane's soul. She whispered;

_**Thank you,my friend. You never know how much you mean to me. I wanted to tell you that I loved you and... Stay strong for me...  
**_

After those last words,she turned to the others and nodded,then vanished(not like magicians!They vanished like faded away.)Then,the crying began.

**Me:AHEM!  
Brick:FINE,FINE,FINE!  
Momoko:Err... Brick...you are a good boy,tell them.  
Brick:Why'd you look at me?  
Momoko:Because you are the one who started it!  
Brick:Promise not to get angry?  
Everyone:HAI(YES)!  
Momoko Brick:(took a deep breath)  
Brick:Well...we sorta wanted to change the line...  
Momoko:With some sort of ROMANCE... I mean... ALL of us.  
Brick:I wanna ask you guys something...  
Everyone except Brick and Momoko:Yeah?  
Momoko:Why don't Keiichi-san have a boyfriend?  
Everyone except the reds and Keiichi:YEAH!  
Mizushima*blushing*:Umm...  
Kaoru*whispering*:I saw you blush.  
Mizushima:D-Don't tell them!  
Kaoru:OKAY!We make a bet. Either make a story with you and your boyfriend or I TELL THEM!  
Mizushima:F-F-F-F-F-Fine!  
Kaoru:Remember.  
Mizushima:I just thought about something...  
Kaoru:WHAT?  
Mizushima:WE FORGOT ABOUT ASUKI AND KAITO!  
Asuki and Kaito:WHAT?!  
Mizushima:Err...why don't the 2 of you appear for 8 whole chapters?  
Asuki:Nope.  
Kaito:We don't like chapters.  
Asuki:Yup. 3 or 4 chapters are enough.  
Mizushima:Thanks,guys...you're a finger saver.  
Kaoru:Ahem. You still need to do romantic chapters of you and your boyfriend. Hehe.  
**

**Me:NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!**


	9. War and Peace

**Hey,this is the last story of**


	10. Girlz's Amnesia

**Hey!I can take a day off for...umm...4 chapters. 2 for Momoko and 2 for Kaoru.**

**Me:So,I'm gonna repeat the video.  
Kaoru:OK,epic time!  
Me:Not TOO epic... -.-"  
Momoko:I've never seen the Ghost Rider!  
Me:Well,now's your chance.  
Momoko:YEAH!  
Kaoru:And I will have NO love!  
Me:Half for Momoko!  
Kaoru:OKAY OKAY OKAY!  
Momoko:I'm gettin' impatient!  
Me:*Sneaks away*  
Kaoru:And YOU!Where the f**k are you going?  
Me:Umm...to buy some eggs.  
Kaoru:You remember your promise?!  
Me:FINE!  
Kaoru:Now,am I gonna start or YOU do the job?  
Me:Well?Hurry up!  
**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

After the revenge yesterday,I thought deeply of Diane. I felt sad. But then...

**CRASH!BOOM!YII-PONG!**

Fate!Time to kick some butt!

**Hyper Blossom**

**Rolling Bubbles**

**Powered Buttercup!**

**POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

Its a good thing the Rowdys are asleep. Otherwise they would find out!Momoko flipped open her compact,"Ken,who is it?"

"Mojo is rampaging the city!"Momoko closed it and put it back and we flew together. Miyako reached there first. As soon she got there,she fired her bubbles at Mojo.

**Strawberry Big Luck Spin!**

**Coated Scone Shoot!**

**Sonic Swing!**

Man,he is an easy target to beat than his "sons". We were about to finish our attacks when 3 figures came out of nowhere. The smoke covered our visions from looking. When the smoke cleared up,we blinked once and saw... **THEM**... You know who I'm talkin' about!I was about to use my moves but Blossom and Bubbles looked at them with eyes that,I think,building up tears. After staring for so long,I realized they were kinda blacking out.

Those brats smirked and launched an attack. I dodged... Well... the least of it. When I was beaten enough,Butch was gonna slam me with his finishing attack. I was about to pass out but I detransform before he could finish his attack. He looked at me as I fainted right away. I didn't know what happened next.

I woke up when I heard shouts outside. I woke up and the clock said,10:20pm. I climbed out of bed and was gonna reach for the door when my leg felt like its been stabbed but when I looked at it,its alright. I-I can't stand the pain!Hold yourself,Kaoru,I know what can happen!I was about to get up again but now,my legs seem like it can't move. I tried to reach the doorknob and... a few inches away... YES!Got it! I felt like I can get up.

By the time I could,I got ANOTHER leg cramp. CRAP!I can't go on like this!I can't see anybody at all!Then,I saw the doors of Miyako and Momoko's bedrooms and they also crawled out. I thought what could happen! I kept falling down and so are the girls. I looked back to see if anyone can help us.

NOBODY!Just my luck!I then heard the front door clacked open. I can't see. My vision is getting blurry. I feel like my head is spinning like never before. I just sat there hopeless. I feel so tired... I can't even feel anything! Ignoring the pain. I stood up and went downstairs as fast as I could. Those brats(or so I could call them that...)were down there.

I just whistled angrily at them and their eyes widened in shock. Butch responded while standing up,"Kaoru-chan,what's the matter?"I just growled at them and went upstairs. They followed and all of us were shocked that Momoko and Miyako were like... fainted,I guess?I took a step closer and

CRAMP!

M-My legs again!I don't know what happened but I saw blood coming out of Momoko and Miyako's left leg. I just sat there,reaching out to them.

"Momoko... Miyako... you gotta wake up..."

Butch caught me as my head is falling. I don't know what happened next.

* * *

Mizushima's POV

It shocked me when the Rowdys told me what had happened to the girlZ. I quickly got into the car and drove off. The Rowdys are at the back seat,with eyes filled with worry and fear. When we reached Miyako's mansion,I quickly opened the doors and let myself in. At first I heard groan. I sighed of relief. But the Momoko said,"Who are you?"I stood there in shock. I can't believe she had amnesia!I just smiled and introduced myself and the boys but I know that Momoko seems attracted to Brick.

I know just what she's thinking. I whispered,"You can have the red one."Then Momoko grabbed my collar and looked at me,"ARE YOU PSYCHIC?!"I shook my head no. She sighed and said,"It's not like I like him or anything!"Brick then said,"I like you too."They looked at each other and I smiled.

Miyako is attracted with Boomer but not Kaoru. She is not. She TOTALLY dislike Butch. He then lifted her chin up and said,"You're mine now."Kaoru pushed him away. I just giggled at their reaction. Momoko and Miyako looks like their eyes look like they have these love-in-first-sight look or something. I sighed and looked away 'coz I know whats gonna happen in...

...3...2...1

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"Yes,Kao ru and Butch. After that yell I heard these umm... ARGUMENTS.

**"What the hell did you did that for,tsukiro(pervert)!"**

**"Why not?!Its flying!"**

**"I didn't want you to fling it!"**

**"Just do it."**

**"I don't want you fling-ing any skirts!"**

**"Fling?HAH!Its just too short,DUH!"**

**"Urgh,I really hate you."**

**"I don't."**

**"Will you guys shut up for once?!"**

**"Gomenasai,Momoko-chan..."**

**"Fuh,since we just met,how about sharing our info and family stuff?"**

**"Why,Momoko-chan,desu wa?"**

**"Well,to know each other better of course."**

**"Mmm... My name's Akatsutsumi Momoko. A few years ago,I like sweets and cute boys but that changed. My family went on vacation for 5 months. I like Maths and English subjects. They're the best!Anymore?"**

**"Umm... do you girls know about a fox named Diane?"-Brick**

**"I thought I've heard of that,desu."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well,my name's Gotokuji Miyako,nice to meet you. I still have a lot of fan boys and I don't like my hair in pigtails anymore. They're like so last season. My grandma is still on vacation with Kaoru and Momoko's families. I like the subject English and Science."**

**"Impressive."-Boomer**

**"Do I have to?"**

**"Kaoru Matsubara!We've introduced ourselves and now its YOUR turn!"**

**"Huh... Kaoru Matsubara. 16. 23 April ****. Family on vacation. Sports ONLY. There,happy now?"**

* * *

There was silence in the room. I knew their mouths are dropping. I thought there was silence forever,LITERALLY!But then,as soon I fell asleep,came the thumping sounds coming from the room upstairs...Now,they're chasing each other.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

We just sat there looking at each other. As I lay down coz I feel tired and sighed. I saw a spider on my face. Uh... Nani?How did a spider get onto my nose?Momoko and Miyako are screaming like crazy. I just grabbed it and its just an ordinary house spider. I looked at it once and crushed it. Whats his name again?Batch or Butch... OH YEAH!Its Butch's doing!I mean,why else would he laugh?It looks like we have some butt to kick since our compacts beeped. We excused ourselves and went into the kitchen. Thats where we transformed.

Mojo again... This time,Shirogane Z is there. I suppose she's using us. She smiled and then,those brats flew beside Mojo and Shirogane. I looked at them and then,Mojo grabbed us by the waist.

**Sonic Swing**

**Bubble Popper**

**Shooting Yo-yo II**

Man,he is as weak as a flea!Next is Shirogane. We did the same attacks and guess what?

**Typhoon Konzern**

**Celeb Squash**

**Megabank Shoot**

Think that was hard to beat?I sneakily flew behind her and

**MEGATON DUNK**

Bye bye. She's defeated. Now left those 3 brats. They just smiled satisfying. We looked at them confused. They nodded. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the others. They nodded in reply. As their BFF,they know just what I'm thinking. Bubbles use her Bubble Champagne. Blossom,(her attack she used to defeat Shirogane Z in episode 41). I just yawned when they were fighting. Since defeating Shirogane,I defeated her,its their turn. I landed on the soft grass and then fell asleep. I then heard Bubbles' voice,"Buttercup!Look out!"As quickly as lightning,I woke up and

**Bubble Popper**

Saved. I was gonna use the spin... How long have I slept?Oh,man. I gotta fight too... By then,we were heavily defeated. Before those brats could do anything,something teleported us to our own room. I didn't know where we are but its best to keep our identity from those perverted brats. I went into my bath while Momoko and Miyako are busy minding their own business.

When I dipped into the bath tub,there came a knock on the door. I knew it was Butch.

**Well,I'm gonna end right here.**


	11. Hatsune Miku and Momoko Broken

**Lets see,I'm gonna end this story a few chapters after 12,correct?**

**Me:So,ending a few chapters after 12?  
Kaoru:Now don't you say I didn't told you.  
Me:Threaten me and I will make your hair grow until 1 meter!  
Kaoru:No way!  
Me:I could.  
Kaoru:Try.  
Me:Fuh,anyway,this is your last working day,Kaoru.  
Kaoru:I know.  
Me:And I bought a new CD!Guess,GUESS!  
Kaoru:Ghost Rider 2.  
Me:CORRECT!  
Miyako:Kaoru-chan,how'd you know?  
Kaoru:She is a big fan,why not?  
Miyako:Yeah...  
Boomer:So,are the girls have amnesia?  
Miyako:Well,yeah.  
Momoko:Not like we did that on purpose or anything.  
Butch:Mmm hmm... I have plans for the new story,coming up.  
Me:Tell me later.**

**Me:OK!Kaoru's work will end here and the next one is Momoko.**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I quickly changed into my clothes and quietly head out of the room. I saw Butch with his back turned and I sneakily walked to him and took a deep breath but...

**Boo.**

WTF?!Another failed shock. I just stood there half dead. But then,I just went down quietly. I knew what I should do. I just went out and feeling the wind blowing into my face. I just slid down a tree and tried to fall asleep. Before a few minutes pass,I felt someone wrapped his/her arms around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to find a raven-haired boy giggling at my reaction. I blushed.

Did I just blushed at my enemy?I can't believe I did that. He stopped giggling and looked at me. I just look away. He cupped my chin and guess what... he K-I-S-S-E-D me. OMG... What did he do?!Did he just do the marriage thing?I just stood up and walked into the house. He caught me by the wrist. I just swiped back my hand and ran into my room. I locked the door before he could ever get in. Sadly,that failed.

He was at the back of me!How can he be INSIDE when I locked him up OUTSIDE?!He smiled and held me by the waist. I tried to push him back but he just took a step closer. I don't know what to do next. His lips gotten closer...

AND CLOSER...

AND CLOSER...

AND CLOSER...

BAM!I heard the front door open with the sounds of sobbings. I pushed him back and opened the door and ran downstairs. There sitting on the couch was Momoko,Miyako and... my long lost friend...

**HATSUNE MIKU**

At the next couch,were the boys looking at their girls. Miku was crying. Her boyfriend must've dumped her or something. When she saw me,she dried her tears and put on a fake smile and said,"Ohayo,Kaoru-chan."I replied back but I can see tears flowing out of her eyes and she's trying to avoid them from spilling out.

I went and sat beside Momoko. Miku was faking the smile again. This time I got serious. I asked her,trying my hardest not to get angry. She began,"It all started..."

_**Hatsune Miku's POV**_

_**I was in love with a boy I met 3 years ago. His name is Akihara Aki. I really loved him. At first,he was a new guy in my school. There is something unusual about this Aki guy. He seems... handsome... **_

_**When I got bullied by my class' boys,I was hopeless. I kept silent when they questioned me RIDICULOUS questions. They were about to hit my head but Akihara-kun stopped them. I never knew he cared about me. He gave them reasonable reasons. They listened and promised not to bully any kids anymore,especially me. **_

_**And thats how I fell for him. I thought he loved me and he knew I do. But then,when I was going for a movie with Momoko and Miyako,I saw that jerk with the biggest school gossip,Phi Phi,making out. I ran out of the theater and I ended up here...  
**_

Kaoru's POV_  
_

I can't believe Akihara made out(kissing)with Phi,although he said before he hates school gossips. Miku knew at once he cheated on her. I was furious,had an eye glare and knew at once what to do. They stormed out of the mansion followed by Miku. She insisted she go but THEY insisted she don't. Momoko asked the boys to look after her while we're gone.

Upon reaching Aki's house,we furiously knocked on the door. He opened it and I grabbed his collar.

"YOU BASTARD!HOW DARE YOU HURT MIKU'S FEELINGS LIKE THAT?!"

"What does it look like,genius?I don't like her."

"How dare you do that,desu wa?!"

"I already told you,I don't like her."

"Then are those laughs you had with Miku-fake?!"

"Why should I tell you?She was the one who started it."

"WHAT?!"

"She had another guy to love,Buriko."

"SHUT UP!THEY'RE SIBLINGS,DUMBASS!"

"Mmm hmm."

"What are you gonna do to her,desu wa?"

"I don't want to see her anymore."

"What th-?!"

He closed his door leaving us banging at it. I've had enough and mentioned my friends to go back. When we arrived,Miku was crying,talking on the phone. I quickly ran beside her. I heard these words;

**But I don't love you... no. I don't. Please no. I promise I'll do anything!Yes,anything,just don't hurt him. No,no,NO!**

After that,she hung up and lifted her legs so that her knees covered her head. I comfort her and Miyako and Momoko thought that she needs help. I know who it was. There is only 1 guy who likes Miku,want to torture Miku and Akihara and so is his sibling,Phi Phi.

I asked her what happened,she said,"Shou threatened me to let go of Akihara. If no,he'll k-k-kill him..."I was shocked too. How could Shou,a student who like to torture Miku torture Akihara?!Miku ran up to my room and closed the door. I just sat there with a worried look on my face. Miku is so much heartbroken and now this?!There must be something wrong!Butch saw me but I just ignored him. I blinked back tears and when Butch called me,I stormed up to my room.

Miku is under the covers sobbing. I knocked on the door and she got out from the covers. I sat beside her. I was talking with her. Mizushima opened the door and smiled sadly. She got beside me. We comforted her. Just then,Momoko ran up to her room. I saw her going left because the door is open. I can see Brick chasing after her. I heard her door click.

I'm gonna find out whats wrong. When Miku fell asleep,I asked Kei-chan to look after her. I turned to see Brick trying to get in.

**Well,this chapter is gonna end here.**


	12. I Remember

**Lets see,we end that chapter when Kaoru is curious.**

**Me:Hmm,I wonder what I should write.  
All*sweat dropped*  
Kaoru:Its Momoko's turn,OK?Its her POV now.  
Me:I hope she's OK...  
Momoko:...  
Me:Momo-chan?  
Momoko:OK,OK. I'll write this chapter and next chapter...  
Me:Are you sure?You don't look OK...  
Momoko:I said I'll do it.  
Brick:Momo-  
Momoko:Don't ever call me!  
Brick:Just... can't you listen to my explanation?  
Momoko:NO!  
Miyako:Momoko-chan?  
Momoko:I'm fine,just leave this to me.  
Kaoru:Well,if you need help,I'm on my way.  
Momoko:Thanks.**

**Me:Great. Lets go.**

* * *

Momoko's POV

I was sitting there minding my own business. I got a text from Gwen. Gwen said,"Hey,Momoko. You know,I convinced Briky to meet me at the forest. I can't wait to get my hands around him!^^Why?Jealous?" I was furious and Brick asked me why. I just scoffed and ran to my room,hiding my tears. He chased me and at the second flight of stairs,he caught me by the arm but I swiped it and reaching out to the doorknob,I opened the door,let me in and closed the door.

I cried there. I heard Brick banging at the door. I just yelled,"GO AWAY!"His respond,"Not til you tell me whats wrong!"I just shook my head and slid down the door so that my knees covered my face. Then,I heard someone whispering to Brick. I then heard foot thumping softly. After everything have gone,the sounds,I opened the door but no one. I went out but no one. Not even Miku.

I just laid on the floor with my right arm stretched out. Then I fell asleep. I had a dream that felt so real.

_**Momoko's dream**_

_**I was in the forest that Gwen said she would be meeting Brick. I can't seem to move but my feet are like dragged me to where Brick and Gwen are there.**_

_**I saw Brick kneeling down. He pulled out a ring and proposed to Gwen. Gwen accepted. I can't believe it. Right under my nose! I cried trying to look away. I just stepped on a root and fell down. It hurts so much. **_

_**I heard the evil laughter of Gwen. I looked up to see her in a wedding gown. She said,"Now I am a have-everything rich girl!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!I woke up with a shout when Brick was pinning me down. He looked at me and I looked away. I had this angry look on my face. He let go of my left arm and wiped away my tears. I closed my eyes but no use. He's still pinning me. Suddenly,a question hit me,"HOW DID HE GET IN?!"I looked at the window with the curtains flying. The windows are supposed to be closed!Not opened!_  
_

Brick said,again,"Are you gonna make me wait or are you gonna tell me whats going on?"I shook my head and he replied,"You'd better tell me." "Or what?"I asked. "Or THIS"He kissed me and grabbed my waist. I pushed him away and I admitted defeat. I told him and his eyes widened(still pinning me) in shock. He let me go and with a scowl he looked at me while I blushed. I think I'm remembering things...

YES!

All those words he said to me... how did Gwen and her friends tortured me... how I met him... how I got amnesia!I remember everything I have lost memory of. I smiled at Brick and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back and I whispered,"I remember everything,Brick."He pushed me so that I came face to face with him. He hugged me back,saying,"You're OK!"I smiled as tears of happiness streamed down my face.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I told Brick what to do. I smiled satisfying when I heard Momoko yelled. Hehe... I got a text and I saw what GWEN texted;

"Oh,Kaoru-chan~~I know you like Butch. I know it. I arranged a date with him tonight at 7. DON'T INTERFERE MY DATE."

I just stared at it. I don't know who is this Gwen. I just dropped my phone and filled with sorrow,I ran into my room where both Miku and Kei-chan were asleep. Butch must've saw me cause he called me. And I forgot...

I LEFT MY PHONE OUTSIDE!

I tried to grab it but I collided on Butch,making me on top of him. I blushed profusely. He just acted normal and not a slight shock was on his face. "You... OK?"I nodded and he showed me the text. I turned blue quickly. I just don't want him to know. I snatched my phone away. He crossed his legs and after that,folded his arms. I just stared at him. He said,"Hadn't we beat Gwen,Fujiku and Fanny before?"I-WAIT!Fujiku and Fanny?!I thought I recognized those names before...

Then,FLASHBACKS!

How me and the boys fought Gwen... how I meet Butch... How they tortured me!

I REMEMBER!I remember what I forgot a few days ago!I looked at Butch and in a lowly tone,"T-Thank you. F-F-For r-r-returning my m-memory."He grinned and hugged me. I slowly hugged back. I felt tears of happiness escaping my eyes.

I looked at him and he looked back at me. He said,in a shy tone,"I-I love you,Kaoru-chan..."I smiled back and said,"I love you too."

* * *

Miyako's POV

I was sitting on the couch hoping Miku would be comforted. Boomer looked at me and I had a worried look on my face. He just looked at me and said,"Its gonna be OK,Miyako-chan."I just nodded and opened my mouth to speak,"Yes but,Miku and Akihara look like a good couple but... it doesn't seem like it now." He hugged me but I am too anxious for it.

I just looked like this happened before but where... I think their names are like... Gem,or Ren or...

**!**

GWEN!I know her!She and her scheming friends must've made Miku cry!WAIT!Gwen... Diane... Fanny... Fujiku...

YES!

I THINK I'VE GOT IT!So far,I've been having amnesia because of my leg cramps. I remember everything. I just let it flow beautifully and softly in my mind.

**I think Miyako's is too short. Ahahah. SO!This story is not ending yet. I am continuing til I find the suitable chapter to end this.**


	13. Superpuff Girls and Reliefs

**Last chapter,Momoko and her friends remembered what they had forgotten.  
**

**Me:I just wanted to draw some manga.  
Kaoru:Come on,whats the fun in drawing?I mean,drawing needs quiet and quiet means... BORING.  
Butch:Yup. VERY boring.  
Me:I'll just stay up in my room while Momoko do her job.  
Momoko:Ay,ay,mon capitan.  
Me:Ahahah. Okay,you guys can make noise,not too loud or I'm gonna end this story RIGHT NOW!  
Kaoru:Fine. Pfft.  
Momoko:I'm on my way.  
Me:AND not too loud when you type. My baby niece is SLEEPING!  
Momoko:Okay,and this better be good!  
Miyako:Pipe down,the baby's sleeping,remember?  
Momoko:Oh... yeah...  
Me:Sigh.  
Momoko:I'm sorry,OK?!  
**

**Me:Well,lets continue.**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

After we confessed to each other,we slightly blushed. He cupped my chin and gave me a sweet kiss. I kissed him back. I really loved him. Momoko and Miyako... I hope they're safe. I push him back and he asked,"Kaoru-chan,would you be my girlfriend?"I looked at him,eyes widened. I replied with a smile,"Sure!"I heard an explosion coming from the kitchen. Me and Butch ran down and something caught our eyes.

There,in the middle of the kitchen,Gwen,Fujiku and Fanny stood there with HIDEOUS smirks on their faces. I glared at them and Gwen said,"Oh,did Kaoru-chan got my text?"before launching a punch into my gut. Sadly,I blocked it and went out of the kitchen. Before the girls could catch up with me,I had became Buttercup. I grabbed my hammer with a threatening look. Gwen smirked and Fujiku and Fanny smiled at each other. To my surprise,they changed.

Tough Gwen!

Lollipop Sweet Fujiku!

Soft Fanny!

We were flying in the air. Gwen threw Chinese throwing star,Fujiku landed a pile of sweets on me,which I blocked it. Fanny patted a fan and created a strong wind. MAN,where is Momoko and Miyako?!They combined their attacks and hit me. I was on the ground. I am mad. REAL MAD.

With the sign of death in my words,

**HURRICANE LUTZ!**

Those brats screamed and yelled. I smiled at their reaction. I saw Butch transformed. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Gwen might be furious to see me and Butch together. She sent an attack and I was the first to notice. I used my arm to block the attack(like episode 51 when Fuzzy wanted to destroy the black-particles-detector)My arm is red.

"Gwen... YOU MAKE ME MAD NOW!"

I realized Momoko and Miyako transformed. Miyako suggested we do an all out attack.

Blossom first,then Bubbles at last,me. I sent those brats flying in the air. The boys looked at us satisfying. Butch just sighed and detransformed,then went to hir room(our room). I had no idea whats wrong with him. I mentioned the girls and together,we detransformed. I got a text message from Momoko although we're near each other. Sometimes,she's too nervous to talk with her mouth.

_**Kaoru,whats wrong wif ur bf?**_

_**Dont no.**_

_**Is he mad at u?**_

_**How should i no?**_

_**Y dont u ask him?**_

_**y should i?**_

_**hes ur bf!**_

_**So?**_

_**Ask. ASK!**_

_**Fine!dont say i dint warn u.**_

_**sure! ^^**_

I cut our connection as I took a deep breath. I went upstairs and opened my bedroom door and found Butch with his hands behind his head and lying on the bed. His legs crossed upwards. I sat beside him but he doesn't seem to be surprised.

**"Hey,Butch?"**

**"What?"**

**"Why'd you do that just now?"**

**"Do what?"**

**"Well,you seem upset..."**

**"I'm not."**

**"No?"**

**"Nope. I'm just happy you got stronger."**

**"Why would be glad of that?"**

**"So that you would not be tortured easier."**

**"*blushing*"**

**"I just love you so."**

**"Really?"**

**"Mmm hmm. I can't bear to see you weak."**

**"Erm... you really think that?"**

**"Yeah. I don't think anyone would torture you."**

**"I think so too."**

**"So,that's it?"**

**"Guess so..."**

Butch giggled and it made me happy. I mean,after all,he is my boyfriend. Anyway,tomorrow is the first day of Summer! ^^ I can't wait what my friends planned. No swimsuits!I yelled in my head. But I sighed and deep in thought so much that I didn't notice that Butch wrapped his arms around me. I blushed but since he's my boyfriend,I have no worries. :) But then,Momoko,Brick,Boomer and Miyako came stumbling in. Momoko and Miyako must've good news cause their faces said it.

"Momo,you go."

"No,Miya-chan. You."

"Okay,together."

"1,2,3"

"KAORU,KAORU,KAORU!We are girlfriends of Brick and Boomer!"

I smiled at them and said,"Congratulations but I'd rather be happy when you guys proposed."Momoko and Miyako will be happy for days. Ever since Sakamoto became Momoko's boyfriend,he began hurting her and calling her names. I just looked happy(actually deep down inside...)

"Oh,does that need a celebration?!"

But I just said it inside my head. I looked at them but didn't realize that Butch is still on me. He pressed his lips on my cheek. I can't believe he did that!But since,they were so busy laughing and giggling,they probably might not notice. Then,I think Miku switched on the TV downstairs. They went downstairs but I don't want to be left alone with that pervert!

I ran downstairs and the news popped out.

**"Newsflash!It is said that the Powerpuff Girls Z are now crushes of the Rowdyruff Boys Z. There are proofs."**

The picture about Butch and I smiling at each other popped out followed by the picture of Blossom and Bubbles at the arms of Brick and Boomer. I knew it!Gwen,Fujiku and Fanny!Then the reporter seemed to talk to someone.

**"Excuse me,residents of New Townsville,it seems like 3 girls would like to speak to th-"**

Before the reporter could finish his sentence,a girl with black hair stepped forward and slapped his face making him throw the microphone which was caught by the girl.

**"Shut his mouth!Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Brick,Boomer and Butch are no couples to celebrate to. We are fit for them,the Rowdys. The Puffs should find other guys to date. We are the real Puffs!Believe us,New Townsville!Soon,you'll bow down to the great Super Puff Girls!Erm... ahem. Now I'll let the rest to my beloved friends."**

Then,Fujiku stepped forward and opened her big mouth to speak.

**"There is one BIG proof that the Puffs like the Ruffs. When we tested them by sending texts,they got jealous. No,Puffs?I can see you. Now,do you have anything to say besides killing us?"**

Fanny stepped forward and snatched the mic.

**"How could the Puffs fall in love with the Ruffs?There must be an explanation. Mayor,please send the Puffs here NOW!We,the Superpuff Girls have decided to see the Puffs and reasoning will be done. DISMISS!"**

Just then,the reporter ended the news. I am going...

* * *

Miyako's POV

I can't believe those girls dare to shift the blame on us and claimed they were the best?!I can't help it but transform and fly to the place where the girls are. I didn't realize that Kaoru and Momoko are right ahead of me. We saw those girls snickering and laughing. When Gwen noticed us,she smirked,"So,you dare show up,Powerpuff Gurls Z. I knew you girls were watching the news."

Buttercup was hitting them but Gwen held her fist making Buttercup losing her chance to punch. I can feel her pain. Secretly,I stepped back and Gwen trapped us,causing us to be unable to move. She was about to launch a quick attack,I held on to Blossom's arm and hers to Buttercup's. I heard the explosion but no yells. When we opened our eyes,there standing in front of us is Butch.

Brick and Boomer caught hold of Fujiku and Fanny. I mentioned Blossom to do an all out attack.

**BUTTERCUP!  
**

**BLOSSOM!**

Blossom's yo-yo became huge!It hit Gwen,Fujiku and Fanny. Immediately,they passed out. We called the Professor and he appeared right away with Ken and Peach and the (I don't know whats it called but it was the thing that the Professor used to separate the black light away from Princess). They separated the black light and we are out of sight before they even woke up.

Back at my house,we were still full of energy. So,we girls sing a song while the boys be judges. I whispered to the girls to sing DHT-Listen to Your Heart.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**_  
_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**_  
_**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**_  
_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **_

_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**when he's calling for you.**_  
_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**there's nothing else you can do.**_  
_**I don't know where you're going**_  
_**and I don't know why,**_  
_**but listen to your heart**_  
_**before you tell him goodbye. **_

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**_  
_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**_  
_**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,**_  
_**the feeling of belonging to your dreams. **_

_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**when he's calling for you.**_  
_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**there's nothing else you can do.**_  
_**I don't know where you're going**_  
_**and I don't know why,**_  
_**but listen to your heart**_  
_**before you tell him goodbye. **_

_**And there are voices**_  
_**that want to be heard.**_  
_**So much to mention**_  
_**but you can't find the words.**_  
_**The scent of magic,**_  
_**the beauty that's been**_  
_**when love was wilder than the wind.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**when he's calling for you.**_  
_**Listen to your heart**_  
_**there's nothing else you can do.**_  
_**I don't know where you're going**_  
_**and I don't know why,**_  
_**but listen to your heart**_  
_**before you tell him goodbye. **_

_**Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_  
_**and I don't know why,**_  
_**but listen to your heart**_  
_**before you tell him goodbye.**_

The boys look like they were dead. No movements. After like 10 minutes,the boys look at each other and lets see the results;

**Brick:9. 9****Boomer:10  
Butch:9. 9**

I laughed at their choices. Because its a soft piano song,but no rap,the 2,which loves to rap can't get to!Ahah. The girls giggled as Butch slumped back to his seat,sighing.

**Well,next chapter still starting. ;)**


	14. Feelings,Letters and Sense

**Well,the Superpuff Girls are defeated. Now lets see if this is the last.**

**Me:Well,lets see the reviews.  
Momoko:A review from buttercups tomboy fangirl;  
love it!  
Me:Thank you,I appreciate that.  
Brick:And 2 reviews from kimeko-chan123;  
Yay! Memory is back!  
I wonder what next...  
Me:And lets see the Brick and Blossom(One Shot)reviews.  
Miyako:A review from Guest;  
PLEASE CONTINUE  
Me:Well,Guest,if you want to,please refer to kimeko-chan123's story,"Momoko's feeling's". But,other than that,thanks for reviewing and reading my story though. ^^  
Boomer:And also a review from kimeko-chan123;  
arigato! May I use it?It is very nice!  
Me:Well,she is writing a story using my story ^^. Thank you,kimeko-chan123.  
Momoko:I noticed you reading kimeko-chan123's profile.  
Me:Oh ya!She posted this;  
**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE__ PLEASE_****_ READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**

**Please get the word out that SOPA is back! You can petition to stop it at **

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**We need to reach 100,000 by September 21 to stop the bill from passing! **

**SOPA is a bill that, if it gets passed, we can lose fanfiction!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**Me:I hope this is urgent. LOSING FANFICTION!NOOOOOO!  
**

**Momoko:Looks like she's gone out of control... lets begin.**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I kinda hate it when Butch is lounging around. But... I JUST LOVE TO HATE THIS FEELING!(A/N:If you guys thought this is familiar to a book you have read before,well,its from Dork Diaries when Nikki is doing her Roller Coaster whatever its called)I just thought of Gwen and her friends. Then,while I was deep in thought,we heard an explosion BOOM!I can't wait to get out and kick some butt!We transformed and BOOMED to the sky. Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Well,his weakness is Miss Bellum and his strength. And I can't believe that almost everything in New Townsville is plastered with Fuzzy's hand marks!I suppose that would take months to clean up even though we have super powers!Maybe if we try to force him to clean up those marks,it should be done by tomorrow(I hope). Fuzzy doesn't seem to notice we were there. He must be looking for Miss Bellum.

Blossom did her "speech" saying,"Thats enough destruction you've got there."Fuzzy finally noticed but not for long. He just said,"Go do your thing."and then went to the Mayor's place. Man,why doesn't that stupid fuzzy thing notice anything?!

**GRAVITON DRIVE!**

Fuzzy wasn't hit!In fact,he was shielded!He looked back his shoulder and smiled. I signaled the girls and they gave the idea to the boys. We did an all out attack. Finally got that bastard. WAIT. If the boys can transform... how could they? I just remembered them shooting those disgusting stuff before they met us. But these are different!

Hey,they are doing those disgusting stuff. Ick!Next,we will force him to clean the things he made. And so,we made a list if he disagrees.

1. Torture-FAILED  
2. Making him angry-FAILED  
3. Talk bad things about Miss Bellum-WORSE!  
4. Impact by running over-FAILED  
5. Another fight-FAILED  
6. Kick him out of town-FAILED

Everything that we could think of is just bad luck. All failed.

1. Failed because he did not do it.  
2. Failed because he gets angry.  
3. Failed because he gets furious.  
4. Failed because he has thick fur.  
5. Failed because he can't win.  
6. Failed because if we did,he won't ever set foot in this town again which means he won't clean up.

Finally,I grinned evilly and told the girls my plan. They smiled evilly and told the boys too. Hehe. He's in for something better. I said,before we begin our clean up crew,"Well,Fuzzy,since you refused,we will USE you instead." He looked confused but we grabbed him and used his fur to clean up the print marks. YES!With no water,no cloth,just fur. Finished in minutes. Fuzzy is all of colors.

I giggled at his condition. Now he knows what it feels like to be printed on. We flew back to Miyako's mansion and turned to ourselves before our guest of honor arrived. The boys are watching television while me and the girls prepare food and drinks.

After about 3 minutes,the guest arrived. It was Miku. I don't think she is still comforted. She looks more troubled than usual. Her eyebrows didn't move. Just a normal look on her eyes. I can say she can't stand herself from crying too much. There are dried tears and fresh ones streaming out. I just looked at her and felt like she's more worse than usual. Her hair is let down.

When she saw all of us staring at her,she smiled a fake smile again. I went beside her. She said,in a rather shiver,"He... tried to... r-"Before she could finish her sentence,the girls knew exactly what she was talking about. I said,"I have someone I ought to see." Momoko and Miyako said together,"We're coming too." Just then,we asked Miku the information we need.

We reached the place of the incident with Miku. As we step closer,we heard someone talking to Miku's boyfriend,Akihara. We sneakily hear;

**"Marvelous,Aki-kun. You are MARVELOUS!"**

**"Thank you,sensei."**

**"Now,you mustn't bustle or they'll find out,ok."**

**"Yes,sensei. Do you have another quest for me to do,sensei?"**

**"Yes. I want you to break her friends' hearts."**

**"How,sensei?"**

**"Easy. Send letters and let them see it."**

**"Will it have an address,sensei?"**

**"No. If we do,they'll find out."**

**"Yes,sensei."**

**"Now,do you want to get to work,or I do it myself?"**

**"Right away,sensei."**

**"Now,go. And don't spoil my mood,Akihara Aki."**

**"Yes,sensei."**

DAMN!If only that sensei take off his cape,we might as well see who it is!Its a good thing I've taped it. Back home,we played it and the boys had awful frowns unlike Miku who burst to fresh tears. We waited for a long time. Sometimes playing a game or watch television. At last,around 5,there came a knock on the door. I ran to get it. The postman gave me 3 envelopes. Each with our names.

I read mine;

_**Dear Kaoru,**_

_**Would you like to know,that I spread poison at the envelope?When you touch it,you can feel anything anymore!Hah!Do you think that your so-called boyfriend can help you?!The poison will spread throughout your body,weakening you at the middle of night. **_

_**There is another thing about the poison. It will make you unconscious when you had touched it for longer 10 minutes. If more than 10 minutes,you would fall,unable to talk and not knowing what to do,they will leave you. Then,you would DIE!  
**_

I looked at my hands,dropping the letter. The poison... NO!This must be a joke. I smelled the envelope to find the smell of... COBRA POISON!How can he put the poison there?!

**Next chapter is a surprise!If you have any question,please ask me and I will answer next chapter!  
**


	15. What Was That!

**This is a surprise!**

**Miyako:YAY!I love surprises!  
Momoko:Not for you,Miyako... -_-"  
Kaoru:So,whats the surprise?  
Me:In here,there are your letters and the biggest surprise...  
All:What?WHAT?!  
Me:Miku will have a new boyfriend!  
All:YAY!  
Me:Now,he won't be ordinary.  
Miku:N-Not human...?  
Me:Yup. A vamp.  
Miku:No way!  
Me:Yes way!  
Brick:Well?  
Me:What?  
Boomer:What are you waiting for?!  
Me:For what?!  
Butch:The story!DUH?!  
Me:Oh... I forgot...  
**

**Me:Well... ahem... lets go...**

* * *

Momoko's POV

The letter... I was shivering when I reached out for it. Here is what it said,

_**Dearest Momoko,**_

_**You do want to know what's my purpose of writing this letter. Well,your green friend had poison on her. This is a warning. At night,I will sneak into your room and steal your boyfriend to be fed to the alligators. The only way is to give him up to Gwen and her friends.  
**_

_**This is the last straw. The letter had a strong smelling perfume that will put you to sleep in 5 minutes. **_

_**Good night.**_

I looked at the letter with a scared look on my face. No... it can't be!I think I felt dizzy for a second. Then,I can see... darkness... I'm so tired... So... so... tired...

* * *

Miyako's POV

Momoko is reading her letter with her eyes as big as saucer plates. I opened mine and take a peek;

_**Dear Miyako~~**_

_**I don't say I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do.**_

_**I wanted to say there is something you should know. Your friends will be so heart broken that they won't want the Rowdys anymore anymore. You should give Boomer up. NOW.**_

_**Hasta la fista,baby.**_

Well,that was short. Momoko fainted at the place she was reading her letter. I ran to her. She was unconscious. Miku busted open the door. Miku looked happy but that faded and looked at Momoko. Kaoru was pulling her in.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I read Momoko's letter and it shocked me. I felt disgusted. Right then,I froze. I touched the letter. Never mind. I didn't smell anything. Miyako cried. Boomer hugged her. I almost cried there. I looked at the letter one last time and burned it. I did the same with Miyako's and mine. I will be weakened in the night. I told Butch and he looked at the time. 11:50 pm. He grabbed me and carried me bridal style. Yes,he's overprotective.

When we reached the hospital,its 11:51. Wow... quick. I felt drowsy and sleepy. I can't help it. I don't much know. I let Butch know and he quickly carried me inside the hospital. The doctor said,"She needs medical treatment as soon as possible. NOW."With that,the nurse pushed Butch out of the door.

So sleepy... I looked at Butch and mouthed some words,"Help me..."

* * *

Butch's POV

_**Help**_** _me..._**

Kaoru... the only girl that made me happy... who understands my true feelings... whom I love. My first love. I felt like I can't forgive myself. I waited all night. The next day,someone woke me up. I opened my eyes to meet emerald ones. I knew at once who it is. I pulled her to me and I slowly got up. She pulled me back and smiled at me. I love her. Kaoru. She looked down and softly said,"M-My life span... shortened..."I was shocked.

I saw her eyes filled with tears that she's trying to hide. I wiped them away. She said,"Stop it,I'm no-... Not crying..." I replied with a chuckle,"Hard to believe you're telling the truth."She blushed and let the tears flow out. I hugged her back with her hands on my chest. "Its OK,its OK."I feel very heartbroken. It means I won't see her longer.

She stopped after a few minutes and she's alright again. It felt like she had nothing to do. She ran out of my arms and flew out of the door. I followed her and before long,she was panting by the gate. I ran to her but when she noticed me,she tried to run away but I caught her from behind. She yelled at me,"Butch,let me go!"But I would not. She cried again. I turned her around for her to be facing me but she ran away. Wow,she's fast.

She stopped panting inside Miyako's mansion. Hey,it was 4. Nobody's up yet. She lied down on the floor,flooding it with tears. I caught up with her. I laid down with her. She got up and her front hair covered her eyes. Her hands shivered when she hugged me back. Her tears are full of horror. Her emerald eyes are beautiful compared to my forest green ones.

Then a loud booming sound came from upstairs. We quickly ran up and opened the doors of Momoko and Miyako. Momoko and Miyako were being held hostage. The culprit held a knife in front of Momoko's neck. Miyako? Being threatened to be thrown out of the window.

My brothers are trying to get to them. That's strange,only my babe got the poison. Strange though.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Next thing I know is a grey figure running pass us. The figure stabbed the culprit and threw it out the window. We looked out and found out its Akihara. Miku seemed happy. She giggled and I said,"Have you gone mad?"Miku shook her head and said,"I have a crush on Valtor."Since we know everyone in Tokyo City,this one lives deep inside the Elf Dungeon,North from Tokyo City.(Not real...)

Valtor is a vampire for the heaven's sake!How on earth did she get someone like him?!

_**FLASHBACK;MIKU'S POV**_

_**I was walking in the woods when I heard a crackling sound. I ran blindly but then I bumped into a tree. I turned left and right. Looked forward and backward. I can't get out. My hair were burned for a bit. I grabbed a sharp wooden stick and cut the burning part. **_

_**I then was about to fall but then something or someone caught me. He looked at me and I blushed. When he noticed the fire,he quickly carried me bridal style and ran out not blindly. We were out of the burning woods 10 minutes later. He smiled and let me go.  
**_

_**Then,he pecked me at the cheek and introduced himself. I did too. Valtor seemed happy to see me.**_

_**AT LAST!I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE!**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"WOW!"All of us exclaimed. Then,we heard a knock on the door.

**What is it?!Stay tuned!**


	16. RIN

**Lemme see if there are still ideas left in me.**

**Me:I'm tired of writing. I really think I need a rest.  
Momoko:Well,you can still ask me.  
Me:Nope. Even if I asked you,I end up doing it myself.  
Miyako:Well,let me give it a go.  
Me:OK.  
Miyako:For a few chapters,okay?  
Me:Sure. I don't mind.  
Kaoru:Why don't you let me give it a go.  
Butch:After all it is a love story,no?  
Me:Say that or I'll force Miyako and Boomer to write more love stories about you two.  
Kaoru and Butch:Daughter of a b****.  
Me:Okay. Hey,Miyako!Boomer!  
Kaoru:Okay,okay!  
Butch:I like that idea,Kei-chan.  
Me:Okay. Now lets begin before these two get cranky.**

**Me:Anyway,Miyako needs songs for the next chapter. Here is the list.  
**

**1. Miley Cyrus  
2. Taylor Swift  
3. Hikaru Utada  
4. Kotoko  
5. Katy Perry  
6. Any songs that sounds nice ;)  
**

**Me:Lets begin.**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Miku ran for the door. Outside stood a man around the age of 20. Miku welcomed him with open arms. Miyako smiled and said,"You must be Valtor."the man nodded and behind him,I saw a little orange thingy hiding. Valtor looked back and smiled,"Excuse me for a moment."He turned back completely and looks like he's talking to someone.

V finally lifted his head and faced us. Beside him stood a shy girl that looks like 10 or so. Her hair is dirty brown and she let out the smallest smile that looks like she wasn't smiling at all. Miyako stood up,meaning to pull the girl in. Yup. She looked surprised. We got a better vision of her eyes. Her eyes had a white pupil. She had everything an eye need except all of it were white. She really is blind. V said she is his little sister.

I don't think you understand what I'm saying...

So,Miku and V went out for a date or something. After 10 minutes of silence,Miyako spoke up,"So... introduce a little info about yourself."With her voice so small almost a whisper,she replied,"M-My name is Rin so... please take care of me!"We shot her a shock look. I texted Butch;

**Stop wif ur disgusting ways. u dont want our guest to be frightened,rit**

He noticed the message and nodded. I saw Momoko and Miyako chatting with one other with Rin in the middle of those 2. The boys stayed quiet. I sighed and moved closer to Rin. I asked her,"So,Rin. Do you have a boyfriend?"her eyes grew wide but she replied,"N-N-N-N-No b-but I-"before she could finish,"GREAT!I know just what to do."Miyako gave us a smile and we bring her up to Miyako's room.

* * *

Butch's POV

The girls left and I felt bored. Just what are they up to?If it is I can't wait to-

**We're going to the club!  
**

I told my brothers and we got ready.

* * *

Miyako's POV

When we were done with Rin,she looked GORGEOUS!Her hair is tied to the left side with a yellow ribbon. Her front hair is clipped to the back. She was wearing a strapless dress. Her dress ended under her knees. Her collar bone is shown. She wore a pair of white,long socks. She loked so beautiful. We applied the finishing touch by adding yellow mascara,red lipstick,earrings,some blush and a pretty necklace that matches her eyes.

Kaoru was forced to wear a dress with translucent sleeves. The dress is best called a gown that shows off her curves. Her eyes have black mascara,lime green lipstick and no blush at all. Oh no,she wipe them off immediately. Her hair looks like Okou(the green oh edo girl)except for the back hair. It went straight down. She doesn't seem to mind because she consider us prettier than her.

I was wearing a blue strapless dress with dark blue roses at the hem. It reaches below my knees. My hair is tied in a low ponytail. I wore pearls on my neck(pearl necklace). You should've seen us!We look so KAWAII!

Momoko isn't ready yet. We looked at her with sly smiles on our faces. I ran into my closet with Kaoru and Rin. We pulled out a glittery dress and it surprised me that Kaoru agreed. A gown that looks like Kaoru's. Rin made a little... "magic". (I can't pronounce the dress)The sleeves are short but the shoulders are shown.

Momoko looked at it and went into the bathroom. We were waiting patiently when Rin have a phone call. She seemed happy. She hung up with her cheeks flaming. At last,Momoko came out. Her hair isn't tied and I know just the thing!We "glitterized" Momoko with her hair. Glitter... hair braided to the right side.

We sent Kaoru and Rin out first,while I make Momoko up. Ooh!Beauty madness!Momoko loved what she saw. After 5 minutes,we went out the door. Kaoru and Rin are chatting with happiness and it touches me to see Rin so happy. Butch can't take his eyes off Kaoru for once. Kaoru noticed us and looked at Momoko with her eyes wide. Brick... well... meltdown.

* * *

Momoko's POV

I loved what Miyako done with me. She's the best fashionista that I've ever met!She whispered,"Momo-chan,why don't you... erm... go and see what will happen. We'll leave you 2 alone and catch up with us,OK?"I nodded and blushed at the thought. Me?Alone with Brick? AWKWARD! She told Kaoru and Rin and they giggled at me.

After they closed the door,we just stared at each other for like... 30 seconds?I was gonna break the silence but then I heard,"Hurry up already!Oops..."Kaoru-chan. I knew it!They were spying on us!I went to the door and I heard whispers and scoldings a few feet away from the door. I opened the door and they came stumbling in.

Kaoru is on top of Butch who was lying down. Miyako is sitting on top of Boomer. I giggled at their position. My eye caught Kaoru's hand,holding a video recorder. She had been recording what I'm gonna say to Brick!How dare she?!I snatched it and began playing the cam.

Kaoru:Hi,I'm gonna record what those red lovebirds say to each other when nobody's around!

Butch:What are you waiting for?C'MON!

Miyako:SSHH!

Kaoru:Maybe this is AWKWARD!

... no response...

Kaoru:Hurry up already!Oops...

Miyako:Kaoru!They'll find out what we're up to!

-creak-

All:WHOA!

-stop-

My mouth widened!HOW DARE THEM?!But I don't mind. Brick was beside me."Well,I forgive you this time. When I caught you again,you're dead meat."I threatened,"But aren't we going somewhere?"

They looked at each other and its 9:00,PERFECT time for our discussed activity. We have a great time on the way. Rin have a great time and she doesn't seem to mind my threats. Since she was blind,we helped her walk. Kaoru helped her up when she fall. Miyako held her hand.

I think she's getting the hang of it.

**What was gonna happen at the next chapter?Please let me know of songs that I described at the first place,OK?Who will be the lucky winner?Will it be you?**

**Oh!I won't be writing until I decide who will win. **

**;)**


	17. Lights,camera,SING!

**It looks like we have a winner!**

**Me:Lets see who is the winner.  
**

**kimeko-chan123 for Hot and Cold by Katy Perry**

**Me:Congratulations,kimeko-chan123. The others will be posted at the next chapter and so on. Oh!The other songs are my choice.  
Momoko:So,who will be singing?  
Miyako:All of us,including Rin and Kaoru-chan.  
Kaoru:Do I have to?  
Rin:I don't mind but I'm a bit shy...  
Miyako:I can fix that. After the song,you won't feel shy anymore!  
Kaoru:Say,Kei-chan,where the boys?  
Me:They're discussing something.  
Miyako:I think I overheard them say,"Lair".  
Me:Lair?  
Momoko:None of us have a lair.  
Me:None but Rin-san.  
Rin:Yeah. My brother have one.  
Miyako:Are they trying to trespass?  
Rin:No... don't...  
Me:Don't worry,I'll watch them.  
**

**Me:Lets continue.**

* * *

Miyako's POV

We reached the club in no time. I looked back to see Rin but she was behind Kaoru. I can see she slightly blushed. We entered and the men were gawking and the girls rolled their eyes. Rin is still hiding. I pulled her in and her cheeks flushed. Since she's blind,I helped her in. I asked her,"Rin-san,do you know how to play an instrument?"She nodded and whispered,in a shaky voice,"T-The guitar..."I smiled. I knew Kaoru can play the drums,Momoko,the bass,me,the piano and Rin,the guitar!PERFECT!

I told the girls and they(except Kaoru)smiled. We put here on stage but she didn't know,so she isn't shy. I told her she can play the guitar. I gave it to her and she tried it. Its so beautiful. First,a song by Kaoru and we worked together. Rin can play it too. It is "Children of the Night by Luna". What a coincidence. That day when I went visiting Taka-chan,I hummed the song. Rin is singing. She know the song too!WOW!

**_Children of the Night_**

**_ Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows  
_**

**_ Follow,sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows  
Weep not,poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions _**

**_ Hush now,dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now,my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet _**

**_ Come,little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
Here in my garden of  
Shadows _**

Well,that turned out well. Rin's voice is beautiful. Next is Momoko's;

**_Katy Perry-Hot and Cold_**

_**You change your mind**_  
_** Like a girl changes clothes**_  
_** Yeah you PMS**_  
_** Like a bitch, I would know**_

_**And you overthink**_  
_** Always speak critically**_  
_** I should know**_  
_** That you're not good for me**_

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**_  
_** You're yes then you're no**_  
_** You're in then you're out**_  
_** You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_  
_** It's black and it's white**_  
_** We fight, we break up**_  
_** We kiss, we make up**_

_**You!**_  
_** You don't really want to stay, no**_  
_** You!**_  
_** But you don't really want to go-o**_

_**You're hot then you're cold**_  
_** You're yes then you're no**_  
_** You're in then you're out**_  
_** You're up then you're down**_

_**We used to be**_  
_** Just like twins, so in sync**_  
_** The same energy**_  
_** Now's a dead battery**_

_**Used to laugh 'bout nothing**_  
_** Now you're plain boring**_  
_** I should know that you're not gonna change**_

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**_  
_** You're yes then you're no**_  
_** You're in then you're out**_  
_** You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_  
_** It's black and it's white**_  
_** We fight, we break up**_  
_** We kiss, we make up**_

_**You!**_  
_** You don't really want to stay, no**_  
_** You!**_  
_** But you don't really want to go-o**_

_**You're hot then you're cold**_  
_** You're yes then you're no**_  
_** You're in then you're out**_  
_** You're up then you're down**_

_**Someone call the doctor**_  
_** Got a case of a love bi-polar**_  
_** Stuck on a roller coaster**_  
_** Can't get off this ride**_

_**You change your mind**_  
_** Like a girl changes clothes**_

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**_  
_** You're yes then you're no**_  
_** You're in then you're out**_  
_** You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_  
_** It's black and it's white**_  
_** We fight, we break up**_  
_** We kiss, we make up**_

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**_  
_** You're yes then you're no**_  
_** You're in then you're out**_  
_** You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_  
_** It's black and it's white**_  
_** We fight, we break up**_  
_** We kiss, we make up**_

_**You!**_  
_** You don't really want to stay, no**_  
_** You!**_  
_** But you don't really want to go-o**_

_**You're hot then you're cold**_  
_** You're yes then you're no**_  
_** You're in then you're out**_  
_** You're up then you're down**_

We sang pretty good. Rin-san's next. She seemed shocked at first but I gave her one. Its a pretty one and I think she'll love it.

**_Innocent - Taylor Swift_**

**_I guess you really did it this time_**  
**_Left yourself in your war-path_**  
**_Lost your balance on a tightrope_**  
**_Lost your mind trying to get it back_**

**_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_**  
**_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_**  
**_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_**  
**_& everybody believed in you?_**

**_It's alright, just wait and see_**  
**_Your string of lights is still bright to me_**  
**_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_**  
**_You're still an innocent_**  
**_You're still an innocent_**

**_Did some things you can't speak of_**  
**_But at night you live it all again_**  
**_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_**  
**_If only you would seen what you know now then_**

**_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_**  
**_When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_**  
**_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_**  
**_Before the monsters caught up to you?_**

**_It's alright, just wait and see_**  
**_Your string of lights is still bright to me_**  
**_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_**  
**_You're still an innocent_**  
**_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_**  
**_32 & still growin' up now_**  
**_Who you are is not what you did._**  
**_You're still an innocent._**

**_Time turns flames to embers_**  
**_You'll have new Septembers_**  
**_Every one of us has messed up too_**  
**_Lives change like the weather_**  
**_I hope you remember_**  
**_Today is never too late to be brand new_**

**_It's alright, just wait and see_**  
**_Your string of lights is still bright to me_**  
**_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_**  
**_You're still an innocent_**  
**_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_**  
**_32 & l growin' up now_**  
**_Who you are is not what you did_**  
**_You're still an innocent_**  
**_You're still an innocent_**

**_Lost your balance on a tightrope_**  
**_It's never too late to get it back_**

Rin looks like she's smiling. I giggled at her. Then Momoko and Kaoru stared at me. I gave them a what-are-you-looking-at look and their eyes rolled to the crowd. I understand and said,"Ladies and gentlemen,we are about to sing our first Japanese song. Enjoy!"The crowd went wild.

**_K-On - Opening _**

**_Chatting now,  
Gachi de kashimashi,  
Never Ending Girls' Talk,  
Shuugyou chaimu mude demo._**

**_Chikoku wa shite mo,  
Soutai wa,  
Non non non!  
Seiippai study after school._**

**_Doki doki go tomannai,  
Furusurottou na nounai,  
Kibou yokubou bonnou,  
Ribon kakete hosou.  
_**

**_Neta dossari mochiyori,  
New Type Version uchikomi,  
Danshi kinsei no purichou,  
Koi tsu zutta nikkichou._**

**_Sukaato take nii senchi,  
Tsumetara tobu yo,  
Kinou yori tooku,  
Ototoi yori okutaabu takaku.  
_**

**_Jumping now,  
Gachi de uruwashi,  
Never ending girls' life,  
Hibi maji raibu dashi._**

**_Matta nashi hayaoki shite mo,  
Hayane wa,  
Non non non,  
Meiippai shouting wasshoi.  
_**

**_Gachi de subarashi never ending girls' song,  
Gogo tiitaimu ni wa mot,  
De koi kataomoi demo gyokusai de,  
Here we go!_**

**_UTAEBA SHINING AFTER SCHOOL_**

We were panting after that. Before we know it,we blacked out.


	18. Bad Day (remake)

**So,now is the end of the song choosing.**

**Me:So,this is continuing?  
Miyako:Your choice. You can't end the story.  
Me:Yeah.  
Kaoru:What can we do to help?  
Me:Don't know...  
Momoko:So... how's the boys?  
Me:Haven't seen them since this morning.  
Brick:Haven't seen who?  
All girls:WAH!  
Me:How did you get here?!  
Boomer:We were here the whole time.  
Butch:Just a few "effects".  
Me:Your invincibility?  
Brick:Yes.  
Boomer:How'd you find out?  
Me:Obvious.  
Butch:...  
**

**Me:LETS GO!**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

_"Pant pant"I was running like hell!"Where... is... that... thing?!"I yelled at him but nothing answered. There,in front of me,are wolves!I noticed a river about 12 feet wide and dived in. The blood on my body began to dissolve into the river. I was trying to get to the other side of the river but it seems like the river is getting wider._

_"Help..."I heard a familiar voice and I realized it was me!"Somebody... help..."Its no use. I knew I was gonna drown. I heard someone said,"Hold on!"I can't see. I was dragged to the surface. I was panting. Then,I can't feel anything. I can't open my eyes..._

_Am I... am I dead...?_

"WAH!"I woke up screaming. I was so scared that sweat trickled down my forehead. I checked myself and remembered I passed out at the club last night. I was exhausted. I looked at the time. 4:30 a.m.I look at my hands to see they were dirty. I climbed out of bed but a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me in. I came face to face with Butch.

Looks like he was awake. I blushed and looked down,meaning not to look at him. He smirked and whispered,"My little baby."WHAT THE FU*K?!I glared at him,making him smirk more. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to push him away but he won't budge,so I have to bear it. He doesn't seem to want to let go. I'll have to do what I hate to do...

I leaned closer to him until our lips pressed against each other. I think Butch knows what I want to do because he isn't letting go of my waist. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth. I can't even control myself from wrapping my arms around his neck. Even though I pushed him away,after a second,our lips would meet again. He pulletime closer to him. He trailed butterfly kisses down my neck. I but my lips to keep myself from moaning.

I even had the urge to (ask)BEG him to stop. He wouldn't let go,of course. We broke apart after about 8 minutes. He hugged me to let my head lie on his chest. He whispered to me,"I love you,Kaoru."My eyes widened but accepted his embrace. So far, he doesn't know my secret identity. When I opened my mouth to tell him,Momoko called.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something!"

"What?"

"Miyako is gone!"

"What?!"

"She's not in her room!I looked everywhere she could've gone!"

"Meet me in the skate park in 10!"

"Hai!"

My sudden shock surprised Butch. I told him all the details as fast as I could and he understands. I went out and hurriedly. I'm at the skate park in less than 5 minutes. Momoko is there. I went over to her. She's sitting on a bench with her hair tied into two. Momoko looked at me and smiled.

I stared at her curiously. She mentioned me to come over and I did. She said,"Kaoru,Miyako can't be found anywhere. Her grandmother said she didn't know where she is. Miyako went out when her grandma wasn't home."I stared at her blankly. I felt someone's watching us. I can't seem to know. I looked back but felt the feeling go away. I kept chatting away with Momoko but the feeling is strong.

I think I'm too deep in thought that Momoko is gone!I looked everywhere and jumped up. Rustlings were heard. I looked back and forth. I saw devilish eyes staring at me. Green ones. I can't help but feel like I have seen those eyes before. I ran away blindly.

What was that?Fore bean eyes?Forest... forest... green eyes?FOREST GREEN EYES!I knew it!I think I'm too deep in thought (again) until I bumps into someone.

"G-Gomenasai-"before I could finish,the one who bumped me interrupted,"Kaoru?"I looked up to meet forest green eyes staring at my emerald ones. I looked at him with disgust before I went past him and continued walking. He grabbed my wrist to prevent me from running.

"Let go of me!"He stared at me and pulled me closer to him. My arms are on his chest. He put his right hand at the back of my head and the other around my waist. I blushed but shook it off. Butch leaned his head closer to mine til our lips met. No matter how hard I tried to get out of his grip,he tighten his grip around me. I can do nothing but return the kiss.

We broke apart after 5 or 6 minutes. Breathing heavily,Butch managed to tell me,"Kaoru... I love you."I rolled my eyes and replied,"Duh,I know."I slid down and got out of his grip. I chuckled and ran again. This time,I can hear Butch yelling my name. I giggled at him and blushed. I saw Momoko and Miyako with Brick and Boomer.

I was going to yell their name but Momoko and Miyako have scars and bruises on them. I seemed to stop track and staring at my friends with my heart breaking. I felt an arm around my waist. I need not to look to know who it is. "Kaoru-chan,don't cry."Cry?I never cry!I put my hand to my cheek and felt a tear trickling down. I can't stand it. I put my head down and whispered,"I hurt my friends... I should've look after them carefully... Now I get my suffer."

Butch stared at me with worry and fear. Why would he be afraid?

* * *

Butch's POV

I stared at Kaoru with fear and worry. I worry her and feared that she would run away again. This time,I'm not letting her go. She told me,"I need to go..."but I refused to let her go. Instead,I grabbed her wrist and walk quickly away with her. She doesn't seem to say a word. We reached Miyako's house sooner and pulled her in.

After I closed the door,Kaoru let go of her hand from mine. She sat at the couch and seemed deep in thought. I love her but can't seem to comfort her.

**I'm gonna stop here. Not complete yet!**


	19. The End

**So,yesterday,Kaoru seemed sad for Miyako and Momoko.**

**Me:I think I will end this story here,maybe...  
Miyako:Are you sure?You seemed depressed.  
Me:I just seem busier to finish the other story.  
Momoko:Well,if its the ending... erm...  
Kaoru:I have no idea how to end this thing.  
Me:I don't even know why I made this!  
Kaoru:Deal with it,Kei-chan.  
Me:Shut up,I feel depressed enough.  
Miyako:Why are yo-  
Me:Because I haven't gone to school for 5 weeks and *murmuring* and I wouldn't even see my new life!  
Miyako:I was gonna say,"Why are you like this?".  
Me:Oh... -.-"Sorry...  
Momoko:Say... where's Rin?!  
Me:I thought you guys left her in the grocery store?  
Momoko:Oh boy,oh boy,oh boy,oh boy,oh boy,oh boy,oh boy!  
Me:Oh... erm,good luck looking for her!  
Miyako:I left her with my new-bought dresses!  
Me:Oh,try not to get dirty on the way!  
Kaoru:So,the story?  
Me:Oh,yes,yes!  
**

**Me:Thank you for reading,I am very much happy. Maybe this is the end. I'll let you know in the end. ;)**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Great,I know not what to do. All I could do is space out. Butch called my name but I pretended to not hear. Then,he held my chin up,forcing me to see his forest green eyes. Why do I feel like crying so much?He leaned closer to me until I could hear his roughed breath. I could feel the tears spilling out. Just as I was about to say something,he pressed his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist,pulling me closer to him.

I can't get away from his arms. The kiss is so inviting. All I had to do was to kiss back. I placed my arms on his chest,while closing my eyes. All is well until Brick burst open the door. We stared at him,shocked,even Brick is surprised. Butch glared at him and Brick laughed at us. Butch let me go gently and an awkward silence came to me although I can hear Butch fighting with Brick.

Then,I can hear the door close. Butch slumped down and another awkward silence came over us. At last,I cleared my throat.

"So,Butch... that was... erm... awkward..."

"Yea,he can't stop pestering me."

"Well... maybe you can stop him from that... can't you?"

"Maybe I could."

"What you wanna do?"

"I don't know,um... start over?"

"You mean... the 'K'?"

"Mmm hmm."

I can say no more,just leaning forward. At first,everything is in slow motion. Then,out of the blue,Butch pulled me closer to him although we haven't kiss yet. Our lips met soon enough again. This time,I'm the one who never want to let go,feeling the passion that came over me. Although we weren't disturbed,I pushed him away a little bit.

I don't know why but I didn't want this moment. It seems... too awkward... I got up and walked out. Butch called me but I refused to wait.

What is this feeling?

Why did I hurt someone I loved so much?

Is there an answer for this?

I can't seem to stop running... it seems like... Butch... is not him... is this true?Why am I feeling this?I can go nowhere but only the woods near the park. I've heard of a tree in the middle of the woods,so I decided to look at it. When I went to look at it,all my fears went away. I can't believe I even smiled!I slid down the tree while closing my eyes.

I can feel... the good feelings... the bad washes away... with the beautiful fresh green leaves falling on my head. I opened my eyes and looked at the tree.

It have a "roof" for people to get shelter from the rain. The other side had a swing tied to a branch with flowers on the handles like the flowers grew on the swing. In the middle of the tree is a hole. I remember my parents saying a tree in the woods near the park can grant love wishes. Take a couple of similar marbles and throw it into the hole and your wish would come true but needed time to grant it.

I giggled when I imagined Momoko with Brick,Miyako and Boomer and me and Butch- WAIT WHAT?!What did I just thought?!Stay strong,Kaoru. I saw a red leaf on a low branch of the tree. I plucked it and looked at it. Now I remember;

The tree may not bear fruits because it is something special. A couple that are close,it will blush and reveal the blush at a leaf,making it red. Anyone who picked it,will have everlasting love. Trees have feelings like people. You may be heartless,but there is something special in everyone.

Right. A couple,feh. Who cares about that anymore?Its no use to me. Out of the blue,I see two other red leaves. Momoko and Brick,are you there?Miyako and Boomer,are you there too?Is it them?I don't need to see to know,hearing the chattering of those lovebirds are enough. But... what about... me?Can it be that my love for Butch is everlasting?

"Yes,our love is everlasting."

W-Wha-Who?!Oh... Butch. How does he know what I'm thinking?He smirked at me,making me blush. He placed his hands on either side of me. I didn't look at him either. But he lifted my chin,forcing me to look at him.

"Kaoru-chan,you are mine and I won't let that scoundrel get you again."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"That guy you were lip-locking with,is not me."

"Then-then,who?"

"A guy named Mitch,that bloody piece of crap."

"Well... I know that isn't you."

"You do?"

"Yeah,after all,he didn't do perverted things at me."

"Thank God!"

"Well?Are we starting over?"

"Right now."

With that,we pressed our lips together. He removed his hands from the tree and wrapped them around my waist. Confused,I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I am never letting go of his touch. I feel so safe around him,so soft... I-I-I love him...

After what felt like 6 minutes,we broke apart,breathing heavily. He stared at me and I look back. I was gonna confess but he took the words out of my mouth.

"Kaoru-chan,I love you."

"I-I-I-I l-love you t-t-too."

Butch talked to me with truth and pureness. YES!This is a day for me!Thank you,Wishful Tree!

**YES!THE END. GOODBYE,EVERYBODY!LOVE YA'LL FOR READING! ;) Muak.**


End file.
